


Радуга на разбитом стекле

by InuTaisho



Category: Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XII
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:42:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 22,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuTaisho/pseuds/InuTaisho
Summary: Сонный и не настоящий рай, созданный Материей и Спиритусом не мог быть вечным приютом для душ великих героев и злодеев созвездия миров, объединенных светом Кристалла.История мира Диссидии закончилась, а история тех, кто отказался принять его спокойствие началась еще раз.
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Vayne Carudas Solidor, Kuja (Final Fantasy IX)/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог. Я умру в другой раз.

Говорят, если ты проснулся и у тебя ничего не болит — значит ты умер.  
Поэтому вялая ломота по всему телу — это к лучшему, да?  
И голубое-голубое небо над головой. Без единого облачка.  
Куджа глубоко вздохнул. У воздуха словно был вкус — прожаренного солнцем песка и порывистого ветра — он разительно отличался от пресного воздуха ставших ему уже знакомых бесконечных и пустых пространств того мира.  
Затылком он чувствовал песок, который наверняка забивался в волосы и складки одежды.  
Не пытаясь подняться, он вытянул руку перед собой, вглядываясь в собственные пальцы. Никакого тремора, на ногтях лак, который он так долго выпрашивал у Альтимеции, на широком рукаве — железный значок в виде кошачьей мордочки. Подарок Шарлотты в честь победы в какой-то особо важной для нее драке.  
Он даже не знал смеяться от счастья или плакать.  
Нужно, конечно, еще попробовать призвать магию. И осмотреться. И...  
Рядом зашуршала сухая трава, краем глаза он заметил смазанную тень. Потом в палящих солнечных лучах сверкнуло лезвие, сопровождаемое характерным звуком рассекаемого мяса и кости. Куджа чуть поморщился, когда до него долетело несколько капель — прямо на лицо — а потом все равно счастливо зажмурился.  
— Подъем, — раздалось рядом что-то среднее между вопросом и приказом.  
Куджа сладко потянулся. А потом снова вытянул руку перед собой — выжидающе — чтобы, дождавшись крепко вцепиться в руку в черной перчатке.  
Песок сыпался с волос и одежды и противно скрипел под подошвами сапог, и все злее палило солнце на совершенно не предназначенную для такой фамильярности кожу. Но Куджа все равно не смог сдержать улыбки, смеха, отпустил чужую руку и закрутился на месте.  
Прямо в эту секунду ему было слишком хорошо.  
Его спутник смотрел на кружащуюся фигуру с каменным лицом. Вместо радости — получилось, вырвались — он чувствовал неуверенность. Забытое совершенно чувство кралось мурашками возбуждения по рукам и спине. Когда последний раз он был не уверен? Когда первый раз, сжимая в руках меч, шагнул в настоящую войну или, может быть, когда смотрел первый раз на контейнер с матерью. Куджа сказал бы — тысячу жизней назад.  
Лучше бы его тоже кружила бесшабашная радость. Но кто тогда будет отгонять пустынное зверье, пока маг не насмеется вдоволь? Они ведь на это и рассчитывали — переиграть, переписать. Разменяли уверенность, как горсть гил, на свободу.  
Сефирот усмехнулся.  
Ему нравилась свобода. И истерично смеющийся маг ему нравился. А Масамуне всегда помогала избавится от ненужной неуверенности.  
Он оглянулся, без особой спешки изучая пейзаж вокруг, пока взгляд его не остановился на расплывающиеся в горячем воздухе очертаниях города.


	2. Глава первая, в которой Габрант полон сомнений

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Дорого бы я дала за объяснение что творится в голове Габранта в игре на самом деле. Вот по мнению авторов.

Слева и чуть снизу тихим шепотом, тут же разлетевшимся по пустым коридорам подземелья Нальбины, аркадийский судья пытался выяснить:  
— Судья-Магистр, Судья-Магистр Габрант, вы в порядке?  
Габрант моргнул, рассеянно забыв, что сейчас шлем не прячет лицо. Не по уставу взволнованный шепот как-его-там. Не по уставу снятый шлем.  
Его же заросшее лицо с чужим шрамом на виске висит в клетке напротив.  
Сколько он тут стоит, с открытым ртом, как глупая рыба, забыв, что хотел сказать. А что он хотел сказать?  
Мысли путались и, если совсем по-честному — а Габрант мучительно пытался быть честным с собой хотя бы иногда — Судья-Магистр даже не сразу понял, где находится. В глазах двоилось. Нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы прервать уже эту затянувшуюся паузу, успокоить нервно бряцающих доспехами судей.  
Но в голове, как на зло, звенело только по-детски обиженное "Чем же Далмаска тебе милее Ландиса, говнюк, что ради нее ты висишь тут который год?" Пустые слова, которые хочется кричать, пока не охрипнешь. “Иногда, все что ты можешь — это кричать, и тогда остается только смеяться, пока сам не поверишь в свой смех”, — звучат в его голове слова, которых он никогда не мог бы услышать в этой жизни.  
Бред какой-то.  
Он тут не для того, чтобы кричать. Он тут для того, чтобы узнать, что мертвому для всех Башу фон Ронсенбергу известно о Сопротивлении. Которое было организованно, если верить его собственной разведке, через полгода после того, как Баш был объявлен мертвым и брошен в тюрьму. Да это скорее он не выпытывать информацию пришел, а новости принес.  
Эй, верный далмасский пес, знаешь ли ты, что твоя принцесса ведет армию против твоих врагов?  
Вопрос — кто его вообще с этим сюда послал — еще одна зудящая заноза в коллекции его вопросов без ответа — и почему Баш все еще жив?  
И никаких ответов, кроме хрипящего "спроси об этом Вэйна".  
Потому что очень легко будет ему, преданному слуге Грамиса Солидора, подойти к старшему принцу и в лоб спросить: не вы ли, Вэйн Солидор, организовали побег моего брата из Нальбины, нагло воспользовавшись...  
Габрант со злостью надел шлем.  
Баш никуда не сбежал. И чем бы там Вэйн Солидор нагло ни пользовался — это проблемы Грамиса и Сената, а не его.  
С потолка с сухим шорохом сыпался песок. Мерзкая пустыня, идиотские развалины вместо приличной тюрьмы. И кругом песок.  
Он резко развернулся и, чеканя шаг, пошел прочь. Баш ничего ему не скажет. Не из-за упрямства, просто он ничего не знает. Пустая трата времени, пустая трата магии, разве что какой-то дурак послал его сюда специально, чтобы открыть запечатанные двери и накричаться вдоволь.  
Габрант чуть не споткнулся, словно эта неожиданная, предательская мысль бросилась ему под ноги. Кто-то тут определенно дурак.  
Или сходит с ума.  
Было бы проще, если бы мысли так не путались, и голова не раскалывалась. Как будто по ней рубанули мечом, от всех императорских щедрот.  
Лучше уж думать о том, как свалить необходимость отчитываться о происходящем в Далмаске. Хотя бы на Бергана.  
И не написать в своем отчете для Императора сакраментальное — лучше спросите об этом Вэйна Солидора.  
***  
Как ни надеялся Габрант на то, что новый день принесет ему спокойствие и душевное равновесие, этого не произошло.  
Всю ночь ему снились то Вэйн Солидор, спокойным, уверенным голосом пересказывающий все истории о богах, начиная с ландиссийских сказок и заканчивая историей о мире вечной битвы, созданном двумя божествами по чьей-то прихоти, то полуголые женщины, собирающиеся сожрать все время и весь мир, то печальная харя Баша, облаченного в доспехи Судьи-Магистра Габранта.  
К завтраку ему подали отчет о побеге из Нальбины нескольких заключенных, личности которых еще не были установлены. И записку от кого-то из шайки БаГамнона с заявлением, что в этот-то раз они точно поймают засранца-Бальфира сами.  
Мысленно пожелав БаГамнану поймать Йязмата на себя, Судья-Магистр скомкал записку и отправил ее в мусорное ведро.  
— Ваши распоряжения. Судья-Магистр?  
Молодой лейтенант, имени которого Габрант даже не помнил, стоял, вытянувшись в струнку, и наверняка заслуживал большего, чем его, Габранта, недовольная физиономия.  
— Кто-то еще запрашивал этот отчет?  
— Никак нет, Судья-Магистр Габрант.  
— Кроме копии для Консула? — намекнул Габрант недогадливому лейтенанту.  
— Никак нет, Судья-Магистр Габрант, — лейтенант постарался вытянуться еще прямее, — Так как в Нальбине не содержались политические заключенные, побегу присвоили низкий приоритет. Если только вы не решите внести в отчет правки, Судья-Магистр. Прямого запроса от людей Консула Солидора также не поступало.  
Ну да, Габрант постучал пальцами по краю стола, никаких важных политических заключенных, чей побег мог бы быть интересен Консулу Солидору. В конце-концов, капитан Баш фон Ронсенберг мертв, о чем всем совершенно точно известно, а таинственная Амалия-без-родового-имени — в надежных руках Судьи-Магистра Гиса. Все это совершенно не касалось бы правящего Консула Далмаски если бы только не... впрочем, не у простого же судьи-лейтенанта спрашивать, что в голове у Вэйна Солидора, несомненно занятого только оценкой ремонтных работ, требующихся для восстановления поврежденной части дворца, новой налоговой реформой и дисциплинарными взысканиями слишком увлекшимся безнаказанностью жизни на излете Империи рядовых судей.  
Все верно и логично. Если только не думать.  
— Спасибо. Вы свободны.  
Габрант дождался, когда лейтенант закроет за собой дверь, и только после этого позволил себе по-настоящему нахмуриться. Докладывать ли Грамису о случившемся?  
Разумеется, нет. Все дела, связанные с Далмаской, — под юрисдикцией Вэйна Солидора. Проблемы с Сопротивлением — дело Консула (и проблема Сопротивления, которое Консул умоет кровью). Побег из Нальбины — проблема не уследивших за порядком Судей (виновные будут наказаны). И ничего, немедленно требующего внимания Императора не произошло.  
Да, обстоятельства сложились не лучшим образом. Но это всего лишь неудачная случайность.  
И если кто-то сомневается, то этот кто-то может спросить об этом Вэйна Солидора лично.  
Габрант точно знал, что докладывать ему не о чем. Сообщать Императору, что у его сыновей есть скрытые мотивы и они что-то замышляют — все равно что рассказывать морю, что вода мокрая. Даже у Ларсы, недавно справившего свой двенадцатый день рождения, шли сложные игры с Сенатом Аркадии, имелись какие-то скрытые мотивы, и он совершенно очевидно что-то замышлял.  
Более того, Габрант был уверен, что он не докладывал об этом Грамису. В прошедшем времени.  
Где-то в затылке он почувствовал уколы новой мигрени.  
Наверное, поэтому короткий отчет о нескольких разрубленных неизвестным оружием монстров, найденных возле небольшого пятачка, где часто разбивали стоянку проходившие по Гизе кочевники, так и остался непрочитанным.  
Но на ноющую головную боль Судьи-Магистра Габранта это никак не повлияло.


	3. Глава вторая. В которой планы меняются и остаются прежними.

Судья Магистр Габрант стоял, прижимая к себе шлем, как будто держал весь мир на плечах. Без шлема он будто был другим человеком, словно со слоем стали терял хороший кусок уверенности в себе.  
Вэйн задумчиво молчал, прекрасно понимая, что чем дольше задумчиво молчать, тем острее Судье будет хотеться чем-то заполнить эту тишину. Неужели вам нечего сказать, Судья-Магистр?  
Последний раз вот так они были наедине, когда Вэйн еще позволял себе увлекаться красивыми глазами и не все его мысли были заняты единственной целью — защитить Родину. Он помнил это не случившееся завоевание, как и все остальные свои победы и поражения. Они тогда стояли гораздо ближе, и Судья Габрант — еще не Магистр — был похож на загнанного в угол зайца, глаза бешеные, по телу мелкая дрожь и не понятно, что случится в следующую секунду: замрет от страха или ударит. Тогда все словно замерло от напряжения, звенящего в воздухе.  
Вэйна тогда остановила мысль, что ненадежного любовника он не может себе позволить, а отбирать верную дворняжку у отца было бы слишком. Просто слишком. Тогда он был к этому не готов, не в момент, когда память о братьях еще жгла руки, когда первые рассказы Сидольфуса Банансы ставили привычное видение мира с ног на голову.  
Что бы изменилось, будь он тогда настойчивее? Кто знает. Можно одинаково достоверно представлять, и как болезненное чувство верности и справедливости сломало бы Судью даже раньше, и тешить себя мыслью, что будь между ними что-то большее, этого хватило бы. Хотя бы на то, чтобы в конце, вместе с привкусом крови и металла, на губах не горчило сожаление.  
Но к чему сейчас об этом. Опустим завесу жалости на эти пошлости, как сказал бы один знакомый ему любитель театральных постановок.  
Судья-Магистр Габрант молчал, стараясь не переминаться с ноги на ногу, и смотрел на Консула Далмаски. На дне его глаз плескалось безумие.  
И кто знает, во что бы оно выплеснулось, если бы не легкие шаги доктора Банансы, которые не слышит Судья, но слышит Вэйн.  
— Вы свободны, Габрант, — тишина нарушена, Судья-Магистр почти не вздрагивает. Момент упущен.  
Сидольфус ласково щебечет о чем-то Вена. Тоже дурная привычка, если подумать.  
Кровь, и металл, и сожаление.  
Но фигуры расставлены заново, пусть партия идет и не с самого начала, теперь у него есть шанс переиграть пару ходов. Хотя бы пару ходов.  
***  
— Удивительно, — подводит Вена итог его рассказу своим звенящим голосом.  
Если уж даже божество считает его рассказ удивительным, это дорогого стоит. Удивительно.  
Сидольфус пьет кофе и нехарактерно для себя молчит. Но это комфортная тишина. Доброму доктору просто нужно все обдумать.  
Сомнения и недоверие обычно вырываются из Сидольфуса Банансы непрерывным потоком слов.  
В чашке у Вэйна травяной чай, и несколько ударов сердца он малодушно позволяет себе помечтать о чем-нибудь покрепче.  
— Знать, что нам удастся наша авантюра — это дорогого стоит, — наконец оформил свое мнение в слова доктор Бананса. — Не часто мне попадалась настолько отточенная теория, чтобы на практике искомый результат достигался с первого раза.  
Вэйн только кивнул. Не самая чистая его победа, но победа. Его слишком упорно учили, что все остальное не имеет значение. Цель и путь к цели, как удар клинка, не жалеющий и не сомневающийся. Тогда он даже радовался тому, что победу свою не пережил.  
Впрочем, Сиду об этом Вэйн не сказал. Бесчестно было бы сваливать свои сомнения на друга. И позорно.  
— Жаль только мы не можем разложить всю эту формулу успеха на составляющие, — у Сидольфуса буквально блестели глаза — сколько возможностей бы открылось.  
— Не так уж много, как вам бы хотелось, мой друг. То, что мы знаем, как поведут себя игроки в этой партии, не значит, что у нас появились новые ресурсы.  
— Бахамут должен быть построен — напомнила Вена.  
Бахамут должен быть построен. Бахамут должен собрать в себя весь высвободившийся из Санкриста мист, иначе вместо свободы человечество получит катастрофу, способную стереть его с лица планеты. Вэйн непроизвольно повел плечом, воспоминания о неслучившемся давили на него железными крыльями.  
— Работаем так быстро, как позволяют ресурсы, — Сидольфус в очередной раз потянулся к кофейнику. — Жаль в казне Далмаски не нашлось ничего полезного, а этот интриган Гис так и не довезет до Драклора осколок. Но это ничего, это все в рамках расписания. Искусственный нефицит прекрасно себя показывает по всем параметрам. Даже немного жаль кодировать записи так, чтобы, если что, мою работу не смогли продолжить. А какую реакцию мы получаем при соединении его с живой тканью, ты бы видел... Или видел? Каково оно было, сила богов в руках людей?  
Вэйн отвел взгляд и усмехнулся.  
Это было как кровь, как металл, как сожаления. Как свобода.  
— Это было блистательно, доктор.


	4. Глава третья. А мы не ангелы, парень.

Очередной бережно отрезанный кусочек отбивной съеден с выражением такого блаженства на лице и сопровождается таким удовлетворенным стоном, что Сефирот, честно, не смог бы сказать, чего ему хочется больше — разложить Куджу на столе и доказать, что есть вещи не менее приятные и достойные, или перебить всех находящихся в помещении.  
А то уставились.  
Но он ограничивается только усмешкой, спугнувшей проходящую мимо официантку. Пугливые они все в этом летающем городе, как воробьи. Ну, или благоразумные.  
— Прекрати пугать девиц, с них еще мой десерт, — Куджа строго постучал вилкой по краю тарелки, намекая, что любого, посягнувшего на его десерт, ждут большие неприятности. — Мы сюда не для того тащились, чтобы распугивать местное население твоей очаровательной улыбкой.  
— И не для того, чтобы попробовать фирменные блюда во всех местных забегаловках.  
— Я заедаю горечь разочарования, — Куджа поджал губы. — Что это за мир-то такой: вторая уже маленькая, но гордая столица без приличной библиотеки. Какой-то местный смотрел на меня так, как будто словосочетание "магический университет" — страшное проклятие. Просто отвратительно. И ни одного театра. Зачем так жить вообще?  
Сефирот еще раз окинул взглядом небольшую забегаловку, которую они выбрали для ужина. Беспокойные, разряженные кто во что горазд посетители, старые столы, шум. Что-то такое же было в мелких гордых поселках, типа Корела. Слишком гордых, чтобы признать чужую силу, слишком нищих, чтобы обзаводиться излишками, которые так мечтательно перечислял Куджа.  
— То есть, хорошо, — тем временем увлеченно продолжил жаловаться геном, привычным жестом убирая за ухо прядь волос с мягким пером. — Кому-то термическая обработка мяса может заменить все прелести изысканной кулинарии. Но погрязать в скуке и невежестве одновременно? Кажется, все, что им удается — жарить достойные отбивные. Сам попробуй.  
Ловко подцепленный вилкой кусочек призывно оказался в воздухе и Сефироту пришлось немного податься вперед, чтобы поймать его губами. Куджа довольно щурился.  
— Просто не могу понять, что такого в этом мирке нашел Вэйн. Можно было подумать, будто Аркадия его — воплощение всех мечтаний разом.  
— Тебя огорчает отсутствие единорогов, ебущих радугу?  
Сефирот сказал это просто для того, чтобы Куджа смешно наморщил нос и фыркнул. Магу больше нравились пышные аллегории и витиеватые описания, но общий посыл он не отрицает. Вместо этого упрямо трясет головой.  
— Я могу понять почему кто-то, воспитанный как Юна, — Куджа запинается, замечая, что в глазах Сефирота нет и следа того, что он узнал имя. Коротко вздыхает. — Или Эрит будут вот прямо жизнь готовы положить ради мира или другой вариации счастливого конца своей жизненной драмы. Чем больше я об этом думаю, тем больше мне кажется, что это слишком незамысловато.  
Какое-то время они оба молчат. Куджа наслаждается десертом, смакуя каждый маленький кусочек. Сефирот, откинувшись на спинку плетеного стула, пьет кислый сок из ягод, названия которых не потрудился запомнить, и почти жалеет, что они решили не снимать комнату на ночь. К черту эти рудники, этот пыльный людской муравейник и эти летающие корабли, летящие куда угодно, но только не в Аркадию.  
— Там мы все вели себя довольно незамысловато, — задумчиво замечает Сефирот спустя несколько минут. — Тогда я даже не удивлялся, откуда ты столько обо всех знаешь.  
Куджа взмахивает длинными ресницами.  
— Это потому, что Зидан хвостатое трепло, решившее всеми силами встать на защиту моей невинности, — маг улыбается, ловя зубами истекающую соком ягоду. Образец беззащитной невинности. — После того, как мы... помирились... он озаботился тем, чтобы его собратья по оружию ввели меня в курс дела относительно своих миров. Как будто мне нужно слушать четырехчасовую историю о войне, предательстве и Диких Розах, чтобы понять, что Матеуш Паламеция тот еще мудила. Но были и занятные моменты, например, когда Зак — Куджа черкнул пальцем на своей щеке крест, — рассказывал мне, какой ты классный, но на самом деле нет. И что может быть тебя умилит декламация моих любимых стихотворных спектаклей...  
— Пожалуйста, не нужно.  
— Да, не все эти рассказы были одинаково полезны, но они хоть как-то скрашивали дни. Тем более что необходимость играть по сценарию, написанному такими дилетантами как Материя и Спиритус — трагедия, от которой хотелось отвлечься. И тут мы, кажется, пришли плясать под похожую дудку, — Куджа отправил в рот последнюю ложечку десерта и облизнулся. — Я еще могу допустить, что мы не заметили, как зовут Консула Рабанастры, пока я спасал местную стражу, отвлекая от твоей оценки их манер. Но в пяти разных городах я находил карты этого мира и какими бы подробными они не были, как бы не старались картографы, империя Аркадия есть, а столицы у этой империи на них нет. Даже на аркадийских картах. И все время этот привкус. Он отличается от знакомого мне миста, как шпага отличается от копья, но он тут везде. Для магии полезно, конечно...  
Куджа щелкнул пальцами, не договорив. За все время в новом мире они так и не попробовали еще ни разу выложиться по полной. Частично, потому что попадавшиеся на их пути монстры — в основном монстры, чтобы не слишком привлекать к себе лишнего внимания — не отличались особой силой. На тех, кто догадывался держаться достаточно далеко от Масамуне, хватало заклинаний не сильнее тандаги. Куджа был уверен, что они способны на большее. Но все же войти в Транс и разнести в Трансе планету — это два совершенно разных уровня силы, и бросаться, не думая, на неизвестного врага он был совершенно не готов. А Сефирот...  
Сефирот только оскалился в сторону подошедшей к ним со счетом официантки. Бросив, не глядя, горсть монет на стол, он потянул мага за собой на улицу. Солнце уже садилось, и они могли бы покинуть Буджербу своим ходом не слишком привлекая к этому внимание местных.  
Пока что они убедительно изображали идущую домой в обнимку парочку, украдкой целующуюся в лучах заходящего солнца.  
— Если бы они могли убить нас, не боясь за собственную шкуру, то уже сделали бы это. — спокойно и уверенно прошептал Сефирот в чужие волосы. — А когда придет время, они пожалеют о том, что не попытались сразу же. Что же до твоих трудностей с картами, мы решим их просто. Займемся еще одной Охотой. Для себя...


	5. Глава четвертая, в которой в Габрант все еще чувствует себя не в своей тарелке.

Судья-Магистр Габрант отправился в Аркадис сразу же, как узнал о неожиданном взрыве Левиафана, унесшего с собой не только жизнь Судьи-Магистра Гиса, но и заметную часть 8го имперского флота. “Удивительно, что не весь”, — обозначили пометкой на полях. Если бы не минутный каприз Консула Солидора, по которому значительная часть этого флота была отправлена на поиски гнезда тонберри, якобы появившегося возле разрушенной Набрадии. И все же он не был готов слышать на каждом шагу приглашения обсудить громким шепотом возвращение Вэйна Солидора, и бесконечно от них отнекиваться.  
Что сделает Сенат, что скажет Император, как поступит старший принц? Он был готов не отвечать ни на один из этих вопросов.  
А вот увидеть и услышать, как по дворцу, чуть ли не по всему городу, пожаром разносится другая новость, он был совершенно не готов.  
По крайней мере, сплетники не могли остановиться на одной из версий событий, иначе Габрант давно поклялся бы найти и убить того, кто начал судачить о том, что лорд Ларса предал свою Родину. Или был обманут. Или похищен. Или переоценил силу своей риторики и теперь пленен. Причины этого “обмана”, как и посягнувшие на свободу младшего из Солидоров, также поражали разнообразием. От розаррийских шпионов и далмасских повстанцев до таинственных самцов виер. Последние то ли собирались Ларсу съесть, то ли принять в свою стаю.  
В какой-то момент мимо него пролетела, как тяжелая железная птица, Судья-Магистр Дрейс, успевшая только сообщить, что она отправляется за лордом Ларсой вместе со всей своей флотилией. Спасать, отбивать или осуждающе возвращать домой — по обстоятельствам. И что это все Вэйн Солидор виноват.  
Габрант даже не успел толком ей ответить, как она помчалась дальше, пылая энергией и праведным гневом. Впрочем, не то, чтобы кто-то ждал его реплик по этому поводу. Несмотря на все достоинства Судьи-Магистра Дрейс как полководца, воина и боевого товарища, она была слишком непоколебима в трех вещах. Что закон есть закон, что даже солнце встает исключительно благодаря лорду Ларсе, и что во всем, включая наступление ночи и внезапную грозу, виноват Вэйн Солидор. Жить с этой уверенностью ей позволяла только благосклонность остальных Солидоров. Или то, что Вэйн Солидор считал ее не опаснее мелкой маленькой собачки.  
Но главное, то, что она так спешно покинула столицу с целью вернуть Ларсу в родное гнездо, значило, что тревожные, мучащие Габранта каждую ночь сны — это всего лишь сны. А не предсказания будущего, как он боялся с того момента, как услышал о взрыве Левиафана.  
Нет. Ерунда это все, простые совпадения. Не будет трупа Дрейс на полу в тронном зале. Не будет затопленного мистом и безумием маяка.  
Все будет, как всегда.  
Он отчитается перед усталым Грамисом, не замечая, как стремительно старит того болезнь, и поедет заниматься укреплением позиций по границе с Розаррией. Как только Сенат прекратит делать вид, будто они в грядущей войне смогут обойтись без стратега калибра Вэйна Солидора. Армия пойдет за Вэйном, не важно, в бой или в ссылку в глубинку. Император Грамис последнего просто не допустит.  
Эта уверенность помогала Судье-Магистру Габранту идти по длинным коридорам дворца, излучая спокойную уверенность, как и следует опоре Империи.  
Только на душе все равно кошки скребли.  
***  
В тронном зале было слишком темно. Закат увлеченно расписывал небо над Аркадисом багряным, сумерки слизывали все остальные краски, и никто не догадался включить светильники.  
Не догадался или, скорее, не посмел. Кто бы из слуг рискнул прервать разговор Императора и его третьего и старшего сына?  
Тяжелый разговор, если судить по напряженному молчанию обоих в которое со всем своим везением и вклинился Судья-Магистр Габрант, успевший сделать пять роковых шагов, прежде чем взгляд его уперся в прямую спину Вэйна Солидора. Тот смотрел перед собой, на черный на красном герб дома Солидор над пустым троном. Император Грамис Солидор тяжело кашлял у окна.  
При должном воображении можно было бы представить, что все они тонут в крови лучей заходящего солнца.  
— Судья-Магистр Габрант, вы опаздываете.  
Грамис погладил пальцами стекло огромного, во всю стену, окна. Аркадийские архитекторы обожали эту вязь огромных окон и глухих стен, которую ландиссиец так и не научился понимать. Вэйн не потрудился обернуться или сменить позу, даже когда Габрант бездумно отдает честь и пытается извиниться, под стальной скип собственных доспехов. Сын Императора почти никогда не опаздывал и верно совсем никогда не испытывал подобной неловкости.  
— Пустые слова не к месту сейчас, Габрант, — в последние месяцы Грамис всегда говорил тяжело и медленно. Устало. И все же слова его отсекали все лишнее, не хуже любого клинка. — Ларса своим поведением доказал, что не готов еще в полной мере оценивать последствия своих поступков. Но Ларса еще ребенок, ему нужно не наше осуждение, а наша поддержка. Особенно сейчас.  
Габрант слушал своего Императора и боялся моргнуть. Знакомые слова сами срывались с языка:  
— Вы хотите, чтобы я стал его мечом?  
Если бы Габрант был чуть безумнее, он мог бы поклясться, что змеи на тканом алом гербе смеются над ним.  
— Стань его щитом, Габрант, — во взгляде Императора тяжесть прожитых лет, тяжесть принятых решений. Казалось, что в эту секунду Грамису тяжело все — одеяние императора, бремя правления, необходимость говорить. То, что его сын даже не поворачивает голову в его сторону. — Меч у Ларсы уже есть.  
"Отличный меч," — молча смеются змеи над головой Вэйна Солидора. — "Вон как вытянулся. Кто ты по сравнению с ним, ландиссийская шавка? Ржавеющая заточка? В бок пырнуть и развалиться?"  
Габранту нечего ответить вышитым змеям. Если верить его больным снам, щит из него тоже так себе.  
Остается только поклониться.  
— Да, мой Император.  
Грамис снова закашлялся. От окна к трону он шел, как на подиум. Или на эшафот. Спина прямая, шаги уверенные.  
— Во благо Империи и Дома Солидор.  
За окном уже почти не было видно солнца и тронный зал уверенно погружался в темноту. Габрант не знал, как придумать повод уйти.  
— Я знаю, что ты позаботишься о Ларсе, — Грамис говорил все тише и Судье-Магистру в какой-то момент показалось, что Император смотрел на него. Но нет, конечно, нет. Он просто стоял за спиной едва заметно качнувшего головой Вэйна. — Пусть мы не всегда смотрим на вещи одинаково..., и я виноват... перед вами обоими...  
Габранту мучительно захотелось провалиться на пару этажей вниз. Или в преисподнюю. Поглубже. Не важно, помнит ли Император о его присутствии или Судья-Магистр стал просто еще одной тенью на стене. Клинок дома Солидор ничего не забывает.  
Злит ли Вэйна невольный свидетель беседы, внезапно ставшей слишком личной? Смущает ли неуместная откровенность? Или, как настоящему клинку, ему все равно? Все, что вы не хотели знать о частной жизни Дома Солидор.  
Хотя тут Габрант бесстыже лгал самому себе. Он много бы отдал за то, чтобы не просто знать о делах Солидоров, живых и покойных, но и понимать, что ими движет.  
— Это лишнее, — сухо отрезал Вэйн. Отсек, как клинком, тут же подумалось Габранту, все то, что не договорил Грамис. — Не время сейчас, и не место.  
Ночами, в беспокойных снах Габранта, Грамис Гана Солидор умирает до того, как начнется следующая неделя. Подходящее время уже не наступит, подходящего места не найдется.  
— Я не сомневаюсь в верности Судьи-Магистра и его умении держать язык за зубами.  
Вэйн впервые за все время обернулся, чтобы вслед за Грамисом взглянуть на молчащего Габранта. Руки легли на бедра, и голова чуть наклонена. Вэйн смотрел без дежурно-вежливой полуулыбки и Габранту казалось, что с него сантиметр за сантиметром срезают доспехи, одежду, кожу, до самого нутра. Оставалось только безудержно молиться всем мертвым богам, чтобы Вэйну Солидору не снилось ночами, как они убивают друг друга.  
— Идите уже, Габрант. Вы свободны.  
Судья-Магистр расправил плечи.  
— Позвольте мне последовать за Дрейс, чтобы убедиться в безопасности Лорда Ларсы, — придумать на ходу другого способа выразить свою верность Габрант не успел, хотя под взглядом двух Солидоров хотелось наобещать чего угодно.  
— Заседание Сената послезавтра, — на какую-то секунду Судье-Магистру показалось, что Вэйн Солидор так же устал, как и Император. — Вы будете на нем присутствовать, поэтому Дрейс придется найти Ларсу самостоятельно. Идите уже.  
Вэйн резко развернулся и жестом указал на дверь, словно хотел прогнать Судью прочь, как щенка.  
— На сегодня мы закончили.  
— Мы закончили, — согласился Грамис, не поднимаясь с кресла.  
В темноте Вэйн уходил под хриплый кашель Императора, как под марш.  
Габрант поклонился и поспешил следом, мечтая дожить до послезавтра и не увидеть больше ни одного сна.


	6. Глава пятая, в которой сны не те, чем кажутся.

— Вы беженцы или паломники?  
Дежурный, ничего не значащий вопрос, который мелкий послушник задавал за день не один раз.  
— Мы просто гуляем, — Куджа улыбается тому с сиянием тысячи солнц, словно планирует ослепить. Или хотя бы отвлечь от того, как нехорошо, раздраженно смотрит на послушника Сефирот. Маг висит у него на руке, ведь цепляясь за кого-то проще помнить о том, что надо идти по земле, а не красиво парить над ней. И еще потому, что ему нравится чувствовать под пальцами кожу плаща, и сильную руку, и как чужие волосы щекочут нос.  
У него отличное настроение и в прозрачном от мороза воздухе небо кажется бесконечным, а мир под ногами бескрайним.  
— Прошу прощения, но Гран Килтиас сейчас не вещает, — послушник сам не знает, откуда это неприятное чувство страха, которое он уже успел позабыть. Но оно становится только острее, когда высокий мужчина в черном улыбается и повторяет:  
— Мы просто гуляем.  
Кого только не приносит Фарам на гору Бур-Омисас. Беженцев. Паломников. А кто-то гуляет по снегу среди монстров только для того, чтобы почувствовать, что весь мир лежит у твоих ног.  
Куджа тут же увлеченно потащил его по ступеням вверх, ближе к небу и небольшим островкам скалы, вокруг которых никто даже не позаботился организовать перила. И невольно засмеялся, подставляя лицо холодному ветру.  
— Откуда такое хорошее настроение? — не смог удержаться от вопроса Сефирот. Но Куджа только щурился, пританцовывая на месте.  
— Нужно, конечно, огорчиться, что с венчанием не получается, — он снова тихо рассмеялся, прильнул, как котенок, а потом добавил заговорчески, — но небо такое настоящее, что хочется улететь. Как в самый первый день, когда мы тут оказались. Мне кажется такое небо — отличные декорации для любого нашей победы. Мне так хорошо. И нужно обязательно узнать есть ли тут этот соленый белый сыр — никогда ничего такого не пробовал. Нужно будет обязательно купить еще! Может быть на обратном пути?  
— Сейчас или никогда, — качает головой Сефирот, но вместо того, чтобы отпустить мага к торговцам, загораживает собой.  
Мимо них проходит еще одна компания явно не паломников. Принцесса впереди, рыцарь за ней, пираты — последними. Сефирот так и не удосужился запомнить их имена, а сейчас они шли мимо и не узнавали его. Еще одно непривычное ощущение. Виера, обернувшись, сводит брови — слабый интерес и завуалированная угроза. Можно было бы убить их здесь и сейчас.  
Но это было бы неосмотрительно и Сефирот просто отворачивается. Смотреть на прикусывающего губу Куджу гораздо приятнее.  
— Вот только, что мы будем делать, если Вэйн нас тоже не вспомнит?? Мало того, что наша теория отправится бехемоту под хвост, что мы делать-то будем?  
— Приложим его пару раз головой о твердые поверхности, — Сефирот пожимает плечами и ерошит чужие волосы. — Мне это всегда помогает.  
Куджа щурится и заразительно смеется.  
***  
— Я просто не знаю, что думать, — Ларса Солидор сидит, прижав колени к груди и кажется очень маленьким и беспомощным. Он догадывается, что новости, которые принесли пташки АльСида, были взяты не из аркадийских газет. Он знает, что с момента смерти любого высокого чина Аркадии до публичного об этом объявления могут пройти недели, если не месяцы. Особенно если это и правда убийство.  
Если кто-то захочет порыться в бумагах младшего из принцев, то без труда найдет письмо, с просьбой вернуться во дворец в ближайшее время, за подписью Императора. Трехдневной давности.  
Но думать о том, как близко розаррийская разведка подобралась к самому сердцу империи, не хочется. Вон, АльСида видно, стоит только голову повернуть. Но они же на одной стороне, на стороне мира, потому что сложно придумать что-то страшнее войны.  
Ларсе хочется плакать, но глаза совсем сухие.  
АльСида видно, но не слышно — он держится на почтительном расстоянии. Два принца двух разных империй, но пусть даже они стремились к одной цели, общего у них нет почти ничего. Ларсе кажется, что эта мысль произносится сухим голосом Судьи-Магистра Габранта. Таким он бывает в совсем плохие дни.  
Не хочется об этом думать. Хочется, чтобы Судья-Магистр Габрант хвалил его за успехи в фехтовании, хочется спрятаться от всего мира в кабинете Судьи-Магистра Дрейс, а потом, когда стемнеет, прокрасться в личные покои Вэйна, чтобы брат объяснил все на свете спокойно и рассудительно, как только он умеет.  
Но всего оптимизма Ларсы Солидора не хватает на то, чтобы убедить себя, что впереди его ждут хорошие дни, а не плохие. Он не может даже себе признаться, что пугает его больше — что Вэйн не сможет объясниться или что сможет.  
Гран Килтиас молчит. Кто знает, что сейчас ему снится. Он не открывает глаза, даже когда звучат первые крики и выстрелы.  
Ларса тоже жмурится. У АльСида Маргрейса немногочисленная, но отлично тренированная охрана, состоящая в основном из механиков. Стреляют наверняка они, и Ларса совсем не хочет знать, в кого именно можно стрелять в самом сердце храма Света Килтии.  
Но потом звучат взрывы магии высшего порядка и под грохот рушащейся стены уже невозможно притворяться, что ничего не происходит. Ларса поднимает голову, как раз чтобы увидеть, как по каменному полу катится тело АльСида Маргрейса. Может быть мертвого, а может быть просто оглушенного.  
— Ненавижу, когда в меня стреляют, такой моветон, — незнакомец театрально взмахивает рукой, словно хочет стряхнуть с широкого рукава дыры от пуль. Улыбается, прежде чем радостно хлопнуть в ладоши. — А вот и паршивая солидорская овечка.  
Ларса вскакивает на ноги, хватается за меч. Но маг грозит ему пальцем с напускной строгостью. И как бы не хотелось смело бросится на него в атаку, Ларса делает шаг назад.  
Гран Килтиас Анастасис открывает глаза.  
— Кто вы такие?  
— Как пророк, видящий будущее в своих снах, — звучит новый голос, вкрадчиво, почти ласково. Ларса резко оборачивается. Высокий мужчина в черном стоит так близко к пророку, что серебристые волосы скользят по чужой одежде. — Неужели первый раз вы видите сон, от которого просыпаешься от звука собственного крика?  
Анастасис смотрит прямо перед собой. Ларса бы так не смог.  
— Вас нет ни в прошлом Ивалиса, ни в его будущем.  
— Сюрприз! — смеется первый незнакомец, подходя ближе, и Ларса может поклясться, что видит в чужих волосах перья, то ли белые, то ли лиловые. Вокруг него почти можно разглядеть марево магии. В небе сгущаются тучи и летающие корабли.  
— Можно считать это нашим общим хобби — бросать вызов судьбе. И если вам так хочется пожаловаться на это своим богам — это можно легко устроить.  
Ларса моргает, стараясь смотреть на всех одновременно, и пропускает момент, когда в руке мужчины в черном появляется меч, каких младший Солидор никогда не видел.  
— Давно мне известно, что сон мой сегодня станет вечным.  
— Осторожнее, фаталисты на нашей сцене, — маг фыркает почти над ухом Ларсы. — Но мы тут за козленком, так что можешь прыгать вниз, если очень хочется, без посторонней помощи.  
Он садится на корточки перед Ларсой, щурит лиловые глаза.  
— И никто особо не пострадает. Больше.  
Слабо стонет приходящий в себя АльСид, слышен характерный звон доспехов, хотя Ларса точно помнит — армии у церкви Килтиа нет, и защитники что ее, что розаррийского принца, предпочитают легкие кожаные доспехи тяжелому железу. Незванной гостьей приходит мысль: что бы сделал Вэйн?  
— Именем закона, приказываю вам бросить оружие и отойти!  
Ларса выпускает меч из рук одновременно с тем, как раздается приказ Судьи-Магистра Дрейс. Сквозь рубашку он чувствует, длинные ногти мага, его сильные пальцы. Под их ногами клубится мист. Стоит ли личный отряд Судьи-Магистра Дрейс больше, чем охрана АльСида Маргрейса? Сколько паломников и беженцев погребет под собой еще одна рухнувшая башня? Сколько сегодня погибнет людей просто потому, что, получив от отца приказ возвращаться домой, он подумал, что еще несколько дней роли не сыграют?  
— Не нужно делать резких движений, тут все и так очень нервные и ранимые пташечки, — маг притягивает мальчика к себе, как старого друга. — Мы же не собираемся тут есть детей. Немного поиграем и положим ваше солнышко на место.  
Но Судья-Магистр Дрейс его не слушает. Она вообще никогда никого не слушает, не к месту вспоминает Ларса давно подслушанный разговор, когда его отец назвал это полезной особенностью, а его брат — глупостью.  
Лучший способ победить мага — атаковать быстрее, чем тот начнет колдовать. И Дрейс уверена в своей скорости, в своем мастерстве, до последнего, готовая уклониться от любого брошенного в ее сторону заклинания, только бы отогнать непонятную угрозу подальше от вверенного ей ребенка. Она забывает обо всем, кроме своей цели.  
Мужчина в черном движется, как порыв ветра, меч, слишком узкий и длинный, полосует доспехи и женщину в них легко, как птица взмахивает крыльями. Дрейс падает на колени, не сделав и пары шагов. Ларсе хочется кричать от страха, но вместо этого он сжимает кулаки.  
Что бы сделал Вэйн?  
— Достаточно. Пожалуйста. Я сделаю, что вы хотите, если вы дадите мне слово, что никто больше не пострадает.  
Долг Дома Солидор — забота о жителях Аркадии, поэтому Ларса торопится. Его словам не хватает достоинства, но он успевает до того, как темнеющий от крови меч опишет изящную дугу и избавит Судью-Дрейс от шлема и головы.  
Почти сразу чувствует, что его схватили за шкирку, как котенка, и швырнули вперед.  
— Вот и славненько, — маг легко поднялся в воздух, — тогда уходим, пока кому-нибудь особо одаренному не пришла в голову мысль пострелять нам по головам. Хуже пистолетов только бортовые орудия. Драконов бы на них натравить...  
Единственным предупреждением для Ларсы стал хлопок, словно где-то расправила крылья большая птица. А потом все превратилось в беспощадно бьющий в лицо ветер.


	7. Интерлюдия. Чистилище.

— Мне страшно, мне страшно, мне страшно...  
Мысли путаются, земля уходит из-под ног. Он, кажется, лежит, или сидит, или визжит от ужаса. Кто-то гладит его по голове.  
— Попробуй перечислить, что именно тебя пугает. Рациональное мышление сглаживает эмоциональные вспышки.  
Куджа скулит, как побитая собака, но чужой голос хоть немного помогает собраться с мыслями.  
— Я боюсь умирать, я боюсь того, что уже мертв. Я не хочу. Я хочу жить, я...  
— Не находишь, что бояться того, что уже случилось — несколько неосмотрительно?  
Куджа дернулся и почти зарычал. Но вместо этого всхлипнул и снова сжался в несчастный маленький комочек. Его собеседник бережно погладил мага по голове и сел рядом.  
— Конечно, если тебе легче делать вид...  
— Да легче! Или нет... Я не знаю... Я чувствую себя достаточно живым и не хочу просто... Исчезнуть. И я не понимаю, Вэйн, как ты можешь относиться к этому так спокойно! Потому что я не могу!  
— Поверь мне, это все заметили, когда ты вырастил посреди чистого поля то дерево.  
— Ха-ха, — Куджа несильно ударил собеседника по плечу. Он не слишком гордился тем, что тогда натворил, но на какой-то момент ему было легче. Уж точно легче, чем сейчас.  
— Можешь попробовать относиться к этому, как большинство призванных Материей воинов, и просто думать о чему годно другом. Скорее всего, когда я говорил, что часть из нас может исчезнуть, я ошибался. Это, вероятно, нарушит баланс...  
— Я не Зидан, чтобы радостно не думать, — огрызнулся Куджа. — И мне не интересно, как какое-нибудь жизнерадостное чокобо с соломой вместо мозгов справляется с экзистенциальным кризисом. Я хочу понять, почему ты так спокоен. Не этот фаталист Гуадо, не Сефирот или Паламеция, для которых после смерти началось все самое интересное, а ваше императорское величество. Где же зерно логики, из которого растет ваше адамантиевое спокойствие.  
Вэйн пожал плечами.  
— Когда я в первый раз подумал, что, скорее всего, не доживу до тридцати, мне не исполнилось и семнадцати. В двадцать пять я уже в этом не сомневался. У меня была цель. Была задача, которую я для себя обозначил. Я жил в мире, который хьюмы делили с гораздо более долгоживущими расами и это сказалось на моем отношении к смерти, разумеется. И к иллюзиям.  
— Звучит отвратительно, — с чувством отозвался маг.  
— Я сделал все, что хотел, и не жалею.  
— Пой, пой, соловушка.  
Куджа зло потер мокрые от слез глаза. По крайне мере, теперь его взбесило отношение Солидора и он отвлекся от упоительной жалости к самому себе.  
— Хорошо, о некоторых вещах жалею, — не стал спорить Вэйн. — Но в целом — нет. Моей Родине не угрожают боги, которые были готовы уничтожить само воспоминание о ней, а те, кто сеял вражду в нашей семье, получили по заслугам. Этого было бы достаточно. Но теперь мы тут, и пока я не пойму, что же такое с этим миром я не могу, сидеть сложа руки.  
— Что происходит, кто виноват и что делать — это просто классика. Теперь с личинками пожирающих миры драконов, таинственными мрачными силами... и нами.  
— Точно так же, как тебя пугает то, что, технически, ты мертв, других это закономерно раздражает. И тот, кто первый найдет ключ к загадке этого мира и откроет эту клетку...  
Куджа вопросительно нахмурился.  
— Тот, что, станет настоящим мальчиком? Или чем там? У нас все было незамысловато: уничтожь мир, получи ничего. Хотя мне в какой-то момент хватало того, что мир вокруг рушится.  
Какое-то время они оба молча сидели рядом. Пусть даже никому из призванных в этот пустой мир не хотелось есть, пить или спать, практически все они цеплялись за иллюзию настоящей жизни. Иногда, чтобы делать вид, что ничего странного не происходит, даже воинам Материи требовалось много усилий.  
— Но мы не исчезнем? — Куджа все же не мог не вернуться к тому, что так его беспокоило. — Даже если у этого... Ардина... все получится?  
— У этого Ардина ничего не получится, как не получилось у Кефки, у Калмаута, у Сефирота...  
— Которого ты саботировал, — ехидно вставил Куджа.  
— Которого не нужно было саботировать, потому что маникины, которых он создал, палили весь его план, — не согласился Вэйн и рассудительно добавил. — На нашей стороне значительное численное превосходство.  
Он даже рукой махнул в сторону шумной компании воинов Материи, которые организовали что-то вроде пикника в отдалении и сейчас активно жарили каких-то монстров. Возразить Кудже было особо нечего — их в самом деле было много, и большая их часть знала с какой стороны браться за меч. Мягко говоря.  
Но все же он попытался:  
— Если только добравшись до Сердца Темного Кристалла он не получит всю нашу запечатанную силу.  
— Если я отдам тебе Энигму — и это отличный меч, служивший мне верой и правдой — это ничем не поможет тебе в следующей битве. Чтобы что-то изменить, нужна не способность превращаться в чудовище, нужно знать правила этой игры.  
— Знать — это всегда полезно. Но пытать Мога они нам не дадут, а других источников знаний что-то не видно.  
— Значит нам нужно ждать подходящего момента. Это также важно в любом сражении, как и хорошо поставленный удар.  
— А еще не сдаваться, — Куджа встал, небрежно стряхнул пару травинок, поправил волосы. — Если я чему-то и научился у Зидана, хотя я лично вырву тебе язык, если он от тебя об этом узнает, так это что очень важно не сдаваться.  
Вэйн смотрел вслед уходящему магу немного рассеяно. Ему не было страшно или грустно.  
Может быть только немного одиноко.


	8. Глава шестая, в которой реальность два раза кусает Ларсу Ферринаса Солидора

Ларса очнулся от того, что кто-то не сильно, почти ласково трепал его по волосам. И ворчал мелодичным голосом:  
— Что же все нежные такие и не закаленные суровой реальностью. И кто мне говорил, что дети — живучие.  
— Так он и жив. Пока что.  
Ларса вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Маг с перьями в волосах трепал его по голове, настороженно щурясь. Он несильно сжал пальцами голову мальчика, прежде чем отпустить его и отстраниться.  
— Ладно, позор семьи очнулся, можно переходить...  
— Я не позор, — вскинулся Ларса, пытаясь пригладить волосы.  
— А, то есть семью и Родину предавать — это не позор, главное рыбу есть нужной вилочкой? У меня просто ни того, ни другого, мне прямо интересно.  
Маг уселся, сложив руки на коленях и всем видом давая понять, что готов выслушать и внимательно обдумать все что угодно. За спиной Ларсы второй мужчина только хмыкнул насмешливо, но маленький Солидор стойко не обернулся.  
— Вы, наверное, не знаете, но сейчас весь мир на грани войны. Мой долг как представителя правящего дома Аркадии сделать все, чтобы этого не случилось. Именно поэтому мы собрались вместе с принцессой Далмаски и одним из принцев Розаррийской империи, чтобы все обсудить и...  
— Мы в самом деле не местные, — покорно признал очевидное маг. — Но бывали в этой Далмаске. Которая провинция Аркадии и управляется Консулом, да? Там вроде бы есть сопротивление, которое финансирует какой-то подозрительный источник, но говорят такое мелкое, что его не гоняют даже. Хмм...  
Маг поднес палец к губам и задумчиво воззрился на небо, будто надеялся найти там какие-то подсказки.  
— А принц, это тот кучерявый, который сначала приказал в меня стрелять. Он у них в семье какой по счету? Мирный такой. У меня один, я прошу прощения, вопрос: а кого из вашей сомнительной компании вообще спрашивали?  
Ларса совершенно не собирался сдаваться и с пылкой уверенностью возразил:  
— Если наши страны хотят мира, этого должно быть достаточно, чтобы остановить войну. Ашелия подпишет мирный договор, у Розаррии исчезнет причина для атаки, а мое присутствие было бы гарантией для Дома Солидор.  
Маг немного по-птичьи наклонил голову на бок.  
— Мой генерал, вы слышали, как оказывается можно войны предотвращать? А если пальчиком погрозить, то военные империи еще и что отвоевали вернут. В какой удивительный мир мы попали.  
— А по Вэйну не скажешь, что он родом из страны непуганых идиотов.  
— Вы просто не понимаете!.. — Ларса от обиды сжал кулаки, но договорить ему не дали.  
— Конечно, Куджа столько времени потратил, провоцируя войны, что совсем перестал понимать, как это работает.  
И пока Ларса пытался закрыть распахнувшийся от удивления рот, маг радостно уточнил:  
— Я тогда очень плохо себя вел.  
Выглядел он при этом, как выпускник Академии, сдавший с отличием сложнейший экзамен.  
— Но... зачем? Война — это же ужасно, она не приносит ничего, кроме смерти и страдания...  
— Ты забыл о власти, славе и наживе, — почти ласково подсказал генерал.  
— И что вы хотите сказать, что кто-то всем манипулирует, заставляя вступить в войну?  
— Война — это редко сольное выступление. Но если тебе хочется совета профессионального манипулятора — ищи кому война выгодна, найдешь того, кто войной дирижирует, — Куджа поднялся, стряхивая с одежды песок. — Теоретически, у тебя для этого есть и образование, и ресурсы, так что, если повезет, может быть даже выяснишь, почему. Особенно если воспользуешься своей волшебной способностью спрашивать словами.  
Маг бесцеремонно потыкал мальчика в щеку.  
— Но, но, но почему Вэйн... — Ларса вздохнул. Он так хотел бы вернуться домой, и чтобы отец-император все ему объяснил, и сказал, что Сенат ничего не замышляет, а учебные маневры розаррийского флота — просто учебные маневры, а если что — Вэйн обо всем позаботится. Но почему-то с каждой секундой в нем росла уверенность, что больше ничего этого не будет. И, может быть, старший брат будет разочарован.  
Видимо, ужас от последней мысли отразился на лице младшего из Солидоров, потому что маг тут же попытался его ободрить:  
— Не переживай так, цыпленочек, мы тебя ни убивать, ни насиловать не будем — доставим одним куском, сможешь обсуждать государственные дела пока не охрипнешь. Нам нужно только...  
— Мы не одни, — обрывает его генерал. Секунду назад он просто расслабленно наблюдал за беседой, но вот уже в его руке нехорошо блестит меч и в воздухе чувствуется напряжение.  
В стороне, куда он смотрит, видно клубы взметающегося в воздух песка и очертания...  
— Что это такое? — не веря своим глазам спрашивает Ларса. Мчащееся на них чудовище еще далеко, но уже сейчас кажется огромным и приближается стремительнее самого быстрого крейсера Аркадии.  
— Редкое животное, которое сейчас вымрет, — фыркнул маг, взмывая в воздух. Он взмахнул руками и совершенно незнакомое заклинание градом светящихся снарядов полетело в то, что на вид походило на дракона. Казалось, тот увернулся почти ото всех не сбавляя скорости, и Куджа раздраженно фыркнул.  
— Не распаляйся раньше времени, — генерал встал между ними и приближающимся драконом и, не смотря на приближающийся грохот, слышно его было замечательно. — Скорее всего, в первую очередь он попытается достать мальчишку. Следи, чтобы его не затоптали.  
— Я тоже могу сражаться, — воинственно вставил свое слово Ларса и потянулся за мечом. Которого не оказалось.  
— Может быть лучше тогда героически отступим? Вэйн мне голову откусит, если с его цыпленком что-то случится, я прямо представляю, как меня топят в океане немого осуждения.  
— Куда? — уточнил генерал, перехватывая меч двумя руками. Теперь уже было заметно, что кроме песка вокруг дракона вьются желтоватые клубы миста.  
Куджа вздохнул и подхватил мальчика одной рукой и поднимаясь выше.  
— Любовь моя, чересчур разумная, я одной рукой много не наколдую, так что ты как-нибудь сам.  
Ларса вцепился в чужой широкий рукав, как только они оказались в воздухе. Первый полет он помнил очень смутно — тогда было почти невозможно дышать или даже держать глаза открытыми, ничего удивительного, что он отключился. Судя по раскинувшемуся под ними пейзажу, улететь они успели очень далеко. Теперь же маг поднялся плавно и завис в воздухе, как маленькие птички, замирающие в воздухе быстро-быстро взмахивая крыльями.  
И подняться они успели как раз вовремя, тяжелая туша дракона постаралась придавить мечника. Монстр тяжело ударил лапами по тому месту, где минуту назад стоял Ларса и угрожающе клацнул челюстью. А потом раздался пронзительный крик — генерал успел не только увернуться, но и располосовать кусок туши, почти отрубив заднюю лапу. Генерал двигался так быстро, что почти не получалось уследить за ним, получалось заметить только моменты, когда он замирал перед очередной серией ударов, как змея перед броском. И сложно было не залюбоваться нечеловеческой скоростью и грацией. Казалось, еще несколько удачных атак и все будет кончено. Именно поэтому Ларсу так удивило, когда маг тихо выругался.  
— Проклятье, Сефирот! Огонь!  
Столп огня и миста там, где только что рычал дракон, взорвался в небо до того, как Куджа договорил. За всполохами оранжевого золотого и черного не было видно ни земли, ни неба.  
Почему-то в поле зрения Ларсы появилось что-то красное и он почувствовал непонятно откуда взявшийся ветер.  
А потом Куджа закричал.


	9. Глава седьмая, в которой наконец встречаются два одиночества

Ларса сначала почувствовал землю под ногами, потом в ушах перестало звенеть и только потом он очень осторожно открыл глаза. Моргнул, не веря себе. От чудовищного дракона не осталось и следа. Вместо этого его взору предстал кратер, не слишком глубокий, но внушительного диаметра, земля в котором была выжжена магией. Только вместо ошметков миста по земле бегали белые искры. Над кратером парил генерал — теперь Ларса знал, что его зовут Сефирот — за спиной которого было распахнуто черное крыло. Одно.  
За спиной раздавались рваные вздохи, почти всхлипы. Куджа сидел на земле, красные полосы — и перья, перьев стало еще больше — закрывали его лицо, и он царапал когтями по песку, словно хотел собрать не песчинки, а собственные мысли.  
Сефирот плавно спустился к ним, черное крыло хлопнуло и исчезло, оставив в воздухе несколько плавно опускающихся черных перьев.  
— Я в порядке, — заметил он, мягко улыбаясь. — А ты можешь использовать транс. Поздравляю.  
Куджа вскинул голову и уставился на него немного бешеными — и тоже красными — глазами. Он все еще шумно вдыхал воздух, словно не мог надышаться.  
— Дурак, — Куджа напрягся, как готовый бросится в атаку зверек.  
Сефирот опустился перед ним на одно колено, осторожно коснулся растрепанных волос и словно кто-то щелкнул переключателем, маг втянул носом воздух и уткнулся в чужое плечо. Сефирот коснулся губами его затылка, а потом подхватил Куджу на руки и выпрямился. Маг устроился поудобнее и прошептал что-то, за что получил еще один поцелуй в макушку.  
Ларса почувствовал, что краснеет. На языке вертелось что-то донельзя глупое, вроде "я думал вы друзья". Вместо этого он отважно спросил:  
— А как вы летаете на одном крыле? Как это работает с точки зрения аэродинамики?  
Сефирот повернулся в его сторону и под взглядом неестественно зеленых глаз с вертикальными зрачками Ларса невольно отступил назад. Совсем чуть-чуть.  
— Разумеется, с точки зрения аэродинамики это никак не работает, — Сефирот повел плечом и крыло снова появилось. — Оно слишком маленькое и одно.  
Куджа протянул руку — алый буквально на глазах исчезал с его волос и одежды, как будто краску смывал дождь, — провел рукой по черным перьям и уточнил:  
— Это символ, — уточнил маг. — Мы тут очень символичные. Но давайте вернемся к основной программе, пока на нас что-то еще не вылезло. У меня есть карта, Сефирот покажет, где север, ты прочертишь прямую до вашей столицы.  
— Но... но вдруг еще одно такое вылезет прямо в город. Как бы оперативно не вмешалась армия, разрушения... И вот это, — Ларса махнул рукой в сторону кратера.  
— Цыпленок, меньше чирикаем. Те, кто натравил на нас эту ящерицу, не вписавшуюся в декорации, хотят оставаться в тени. И заняты культивацией мстительной принцессы с большой дубинкой.  
Ларса уставился на протянутую ему карту.  
— Разумный скептицизм — это полезно, но, если бы на города, где мы останавливались нападали огромные истекающие мистом ящеры кто-нибудь это уже бы заметил.  
Слова мага звучали разумно. И Ларса точно знал, что Девятое Бюро внимательно следит за крупными городами как в Империи, так и за ее пределами. Сложно было представить ситуацию, в которой о внезапно потерявшем несколько кварталов городе бы не сообщили. Да, скорее всего, доклад о произошедшем на Бур-Оминасасе уже лежал на столах Сенаторов и Вэйна. Уже больше шести часов прошло, наверное, — как-то невпопад подумалось Ларсе, — а что если брат волнуется...  
— Хорошо, — Ларса развернул карту, — если мы...  
— Тут, — указал Сефирот на какой-то непримечательный кусок пустоши.  
Ларса внимательнее посмотрел на карту. Аркадис был там, где и должен был — точка с подписью и сухим уточнением "столица", но его похитители словно ее не видели. Сначала он хотел предложить провести линию прямо по карте, но что, если бы это тоже не сработало? Он собрался с духом.  
— Хорошо, тогда север?..  
***  
Габрант смотрел на свою копию отчета со смесью раздражения и ужаса.  
Стоило только порадоваться тому, что в отсутствие Дрейс достаточно неожиданная смена власти в Империи прошла гладко, как по нотам. Пусть даже для некоторых участников мелодия оказалась похоронным маршем, сенаторы не могли не понимать с кем играли. Опасно забывать, кто в Аркадии заказывает музыку.  
А теперь он читал о череде настолько неудачных событий, насколько это только возможно. Ларса Солидор похищен в очередной раз, но теперь неизвестными, Судья-Магистр Дрейс без сознания и на волосок от смерти, из свидетелей только АльСид Маргрейс, которому нельзя было доверять даже до того, как он заработал достаточно сильное сотрясение мозга, и успевший наложить на себя руки Анастасис. Нельзя было отпускать ее одну. Нельзя было им всем идти на поводу у Ларсы и отпускать его одного из столицы в принципе. Все от того, что он так и не научился уверенно чувствовать себя в том болоте, каким являлась руководящая верхушка Империи. С чего он вообще так упрямо грезил магистерским шлемом и плащом?  
Габрант снова взглянул на последние страницы отчета. По словам немногих свидетелей, как паломников, так и не успевших к месту действия судей, двое незнакомцев с серебристо-белыми волосами просто улетели в неясном направлении. Не на корабле улетели, а сами по себе. И теперь осталось только найти этих сереброволосых, вероятно, хьюмов, возможно, мужчин, умеющих летать и улетевших так, что ни на одном из кораблей, сопровождавших крейсер Дрейс, радары этого не засекли. Отличная перспектива, становящаяся еще лучше, если принять выкладки аналитиков, согласно которым похитили Ларсу Солидора, скорее всего, чтобы потребовать выкуп у Грамиса. В то, что аналогичный выкуп получится вытребовать с нового Императора, да еще свободного от давления Сената, аналитики не верили. Что было поводом их разогнать. Но, с другой стороны, если даже аркадийцы не верили в теплые отношения между братьями, что говорить о каких-то похитителях.  
Впрочем, у похитителей с необычными способностями и внешностью требования тоже могли оказаться необычные. Нужно было послать нескольких специалистов в гражданском, чтобы выяснили, что видели местные. Более детальное описание этой парочки точно не помешает. Может быть кто-то слышал, с каким акцентом они говорили и во что были одеты.  
Тогда же можно будет избавиться от навязчивого чувства, что эта парочка кажется ему знакомой. Хотя ни одного хьюма с серебряными волосами за всю свою жизнь в Ландисе и Аркадии Габрант совершенно точно не встречал. Единственным исключением были виеры, но не заметить заячьи уши практически невозможно, да и летать эти лесные воительницы не умели. А один из свидетелей вообще утверждал, что видел на месте преступления черные перья, которые довольно быстро и таинственно пропали.  
Отличный способ завершить доклад Вэйну Солидору — рассказом об исчезающих перьях.  
В кабинет после робкого стука сунулась голова одного из дворцовых посыльных.  
— Мое почтение, Судья-Магистр Габрант. Изменения в вечерней повестке. Доктор Бананса прибывает из Драклора с докладом, поэтому сегодняшняя повестка переносится на утро, обновленные документы будут разосланы до конца дня.  
Габрант кивнул. Недовольно скривиться он себе позволил только когда посыльный исчез за дверью. Чем этот любимчик Императора мог помочь в деле похищенного Ларсы, было совершенно неясно — разработки Драклора почти полностью уходили в распоряжение действующей армии и работы Девятого бюро касались только косвенно. И Сидольфус был не из тех, кто годами скрывал бы новое изобретение только чтобы представить его в самый подходящий момент. Тогда что? Какое еще у Вэйна могло быть дело, настолько важное, что вытеснило бы младшего брата на второй план?  
Габрант задумчиво стучал по столу пальцами. Характерный звук, металл по дереву, настраивал на определенный лад.  
Могли ли похитители передать свои требования через Банансу? Доклады, что блудный сын доктора был несколько раз замечен возле принца, ложились Габранту на стол не единожды, но "пират Бальфир" не считался серьезной угрозой.  
Как и в случае с происшествием на Бур-Оминасасе, Судье-Магистру мучительно не хватало информации, и получить ее было не у кого. А терпения Габранту всегда недоставало.  
Он резко встал. По крайней мере, можно в лицо задать доктору несколько вопросов до того, как он спрячется под крыло Императора. Всего-то — перехватить на подходе. И, зная Банансу, он не постесняется воспользоваться случаем и не просто явится во дворец, а прилетит на причал, которым обычно дозволено пользоваться только Судьям-Магистрам, членам Сената и Императорской семье. Показушно и предсказуемо, но Габранту только на руку.  
Уже подходя к посадочной полосе, Габрант понял, что не придумал, как будет объяснять свое присутствие Вэйну, реши Император встретить Банансу лично. Крайне опрометчиво, как выяснилось.  
Он узнал Вэйна еще по силуэту, а когда подошел ближе к дверям — и сомнений не осталось. Император стоял на открытой всем ветрам взлетной полосе, хотя ни одного корабля, если не считать общественного транспорта, не было видно. Только пронзительный, холодный, как всегда на такой высоте, ветер.  
Нужно было не стоять столбом, а признать поражение и уйти. Или набраться наглости и встать рядом. Бананса — то еще трепло, это у них семейное — вполне мог проговориться, не заметив свидетелей.  
Габрант выдохнул и сделал шаг вперед, другой, и почти сразу снова замер. Вэйн смотрел не просто на горизонт, а на что-то конкретное. Что-то оказавшееся не летающим кораблем...  
Судья-Магистр не мог поверить своим глазам. Он не верил тому, что Вэйн Солидор уверенно делает несколько шагов вперед, что к дворцу приближаются, заметно сбавляя скорость две фигуры, что фигуры эти замирают в воздухе словно из вежливости.  
У одной фигуры — мужчины в черном плаще — на руках Ларса, а вторая, с такого расстояния точно не скажешь мужчина это или женщина, смахнула на землю зацепившееся за волосы черное перо. Которое исчезло, не успев коснуться пола.  
— Привет, — с очередным порывом ветра до Габранта долетел чужой, но почему-то знакомый ему голос. Даже издалека было видно, что его владелец улыбался, приветственно взмахивая ладонью. — Скажи, что ты скучал!


	10. Интерлюдия. Все еще чистилище.

Наверное, стоило бы удивляться тому, что пространство внутри порталов-вихрей, по сути, принадлежащее скорее стороне Спиритуса, то есть стороне хаоса и соперничества, было таким спокойным. Ночное небо над головой, ночное небо под ногами и бесконечные звезды. Место, откуда можно было попасть куда угодно, иллюзия бесконечности и всемогущества.  
Куджа подозревал, что именно поэтому воины Материи избегали это место, а призванные Спиритусом, как и во всем остальном, общего мнения не имели. Сам маг предпочитал иллюзии цивилизации, поэтому сейчас чувствовал себя скорее в гостях.  
В этот раз он был очень вежливым гостем, пряча руки в рукавах и осторожно переступая в непостоянной темноте, такой же поддельной, как и все остальное, пока не остановился на вежливом расстоянии от своей цели. Потому что только самоубийца подкрадется к мечнику уровня Сефирота вплотную. Куджа себя не считал ни самоубийцей, ни дураком, поэтому даже вежливо кашлянул.  
Пусть даже, технически, расстояние между ними не было достаточно велико, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности. Но не драться же они собрались.  
— Заблудился? — поинтересовался Сефирот не оборачиваясь.  
— У меня есть все необходимые мне пространственные координаты. И осознание себя, так что нет. — Куджа сделал еще пару шагов ближе. — Поздравляю с возвращением... что там, еще раз, Ардин планировал у нас нагло отобрать?..  
— Сила лишней не бывает.  
Куджа пожал плечами. Не то чтобы он был не согласен. Даже бесполезные в текущей ситуации способности всегда могли пригодиться. В теории. Лишним не будет, в самом деле. По крайней мере, было крайне весело подглядывать за тем, как Кефка пытался превратиться в какую-то божественную версию себя и не мог. И Сеймур тоже не спешил превратиться в разлагающуюся мумию в цепях.  
— Я бы предпочел что-то более полезное. А то очередная эпическая глава наших мытарств окончилась пшиком. Настоящее разочарование как для зрителей, так и для актеров.  
— И что, Солидор послал тебя ко мне, чтобы выудить, что я узнал, пока развлекался в тронном зале Материи?  
— А? — от удивления Куджа был готов открыть рот и глупо хлопать ресницами, но каким-то чудом сдержался. — При чем тут Вэйн?  
Сефирот обернулся, едва улыбаясь одной из своих не самых приятных улыбок, но ничего не добавил. Определенная логика в его словах была. Не заметить интерес Вэйна Солидора к происходящему в этом мире мог только кто-то вроде Гильгамеша. И если бы сам Куджа был также одержим какой-то идеей, то тоже не постеснялся бы воспользоваться всем, что попалось под руку. Но Вэйн был уверен, что ничего интересного Сефирот не знал (о чем, правда, лучше было не говорить вслух). И, объективно, выведывать что-то у Сефирота сам Куджа бы себя не послал (о чем тоже предпочтительно вслух не упоминать). Чтобы как-то заполнить эту паузу, Куджа закатил глаза, изящно повел головой и плечами.  
— Перестань, если Вэйн захочет что-то у кого-то спросить — он придет и спросит, да еще и взглядом просверлит и в лицо не постесняется дать, — маг почти представил себе дерущихся Сефирота и Вэйна, но мужественно решил не отвлекаться. — Мы общаемся, но пока что никаких глобальных планов по захвату соседнего острова на повестке дня не появлялось. Мы просто друзья.  
Последнюю фразу удалось произнести совсем не вопросительно и Куджа мысленно похлопал себя по спине. Все это было значительно сложнее, чем взрывать планеты. Слишком много сомнений. Даже на обычно довольно бесстрастном лице Сефирота можно было прочесть удивление, за что Кудже тут же захотелось его укусить. Нужно было срочно переходить в наступление.  
— И сюда я пришел не планы на мировое господство обсуждать, — маг наконец достал то, что до этого бережно прятал в рукаве и протянул перед собой.  
Сефирот посмотрел на протянутый ему цветок, потом на Куджу, потом обратно на цветок. Небольшой, с тонкими лиловыми лепестками, цветок был не копией настоящего, а творением мага, решившего на полную использовать особенности этого мира.  
— Мы не друзья, — зачем-то уточнил он.  
Куджа расцвел своей самой кокетливой улыбкой. Чутье подсказывало ему, что попытка выбить Сефирота из колеи удалась, самое время перейти от пустого флирта к действию. Он чувствовал на губах пряную смесь азарта и неуверенности настолько явно, что облизнулся.  
Сефирот протянул руку, но вместо того, чтобы взять цветок, сжал чужие пальцы. Смотрел он тоже не на изящные лепестки, слабо пахнущие любимыми духами мага.  
В пустой бесконечности фальшивого звездного неба Куджа первый раз почувствовал уверенность в том, что еще поймает свою канарейку.


	11. Глава восьмая, в которой признается ряд несовершенств

Куджа сидел, поджав ноги, на изящной скамейке, выложенной мягкими подушками, и наслаждался просто всем. Тем, что их окружала мягкая зелень и тонкий запах живых цветов, что не было ветра, а вместо песка дорожки были выложены камнем. Наслаждался закусками и вином на гравированных подносах. А больше всего тем, что Вэйн узнал их почти сразу, в отличии от пестрой компании принцессы. А значит им удалось избежать неловкого выяснения кто и что, а Ларсу забрали запереть в его комнате думать о своем поведении.  
— Интересно, это мы так укатали твоего цыпленка или у Габранта есть скрытая способность повелевать капризными детьми? Я думал, что он повиснет на тебе на пару часов минимум, а потом еще столько же его будут нежно отцеплять от твоих колючек. Но нет, Габрант сурово пробубнил из-под своей кастрюли и все. Кто бы мог подумать, что в нем сокрыты такие таланты.  
— В Аркадии уже много поколений за потенциальными наследниками трона присматривают Судьи с хорошими перспективами на продвижение по службе — это позволяет их словам иметь больший авторитет, — ответил Вэйн, будто это все объясняло.  
— Военный лидер, представитель закона, генерал и нянька. Отличная карьера.  
— Тем не менее, лет до пятнадцати это вполне работает, как вы сами могли убедиться.  
— Видимо, только в исключительных случаях, — Куджа потянулся. — Я не удивлюсь, если это сокровище планировало предложить себя в заложники для свершения чего-нибудь очень идейного. Как вы такое вырастили?  
Вэйн пожал плечами.  
— Задача Императора — заботиться о своем народе. Это логично. Империя стоит на своих подданных и их счастье и благополучие — фундамент без которого нас или раздерет гражданская война или уничтожат извне. История Аркадии — это история взаимного уважения и точного расчета, именно поэтому мы гораздо удачнее ассимилируем завоеванные территории, например. К сожалению, в моем поколении оказалось слишком много разных точек зрения на то, что именно должно входить в такую заботу.  
Куджа только хмыкнул и потянулся за лежащим на небольшой тарелочке крупным виноградом. Он нечасто думал о том, какой бы построил свою империю, в целом придя к выводу, что оно совершенно не стоит вложенных усилий. Если быть совсем честным, Куджа не был уверен даже, что они вдвоем с Сефиротом смогли бы держать в страхе хотя бы приличных размеров деревню, не поубивав всех от скуки и раздражения. Озвучить эту уверенность он не успел — послышались довольно громкие шаги. К ним стремительно присоединился еще один хьюм, успевший восторженно представиться доктором Банансой, поправить очки и замереть.  
Вполне нормальная реакция для кого-то внезапно понявшего, что в опасной близости от его шеи оказалось лезвие Масамуне.  
— Не нужно совершать необдуманных поступков. Сефирот, уважаемый доктор не занимается генной инженерией.  
— А за спиной у него вовсе не фонит той же смесью магии и местного миста, которая шлейфом тянется за всеми попытками от нас избавиться, — певучим голосом уточнил Куджа. Магия не выглядела так же угрожающе, как маячащий перед лицом клинок, но он все равно призвал свои любимые кварцевые сферы, прикидывая куда лучше отправить первое заклинание.  
Вэйн, впрочем, не посчитал нужным встать или проявить хоть какое-то беспокойство. Вместо этого он уточнил:  
— Вена в самом деле оккурия, но она на моей стороне.  
Оккурия проявилась между Сидольфусом и мечом, бережно отталкивая доктора дальше.  
— Очевидно, что вы не принадлежите этому миру. Враждебность моих сородичей понятна, но я не разделяю их уверенности в том, что оккуриям позволено дирижировать жизнью в Ивалисе, — вибрирующий голос мерцающего в воздухе создания звучал в меру убедительно. — Возможности мои ограничены, до сегодняшнего дня мы не знали о вашем существовании.  
Куджа нахмурился. Не столько потому, что всерьез думал, верить им или нет — по-хорошему этот выбор они уже сделали, переигрывать что-то было поздно, и Сефирот скорее развлекался, чем всерьез угрожал. Беспокоило его совсем другое.  
— Все вышло, как мы и планировали, Вэйн, единственное, что нас так задержало и почему пришлось ловить твоего цыпленка — нам мешали. Что, конечно, добавило элемент приключения в наше путешествие. Но в основном по пустыне, что отвратительно. Я бы предпочел максимально исключить пустыни из своего будущего. Вместе с теми, кто за это в ответе.  
— За пустыни? — несколько удивленно переспросила Вена.  
— Я почти не помню, что было... там, — Вэйн устало потер переносицу, словно у него заболела голова. — Я вспомнил вас, как только увидел, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Но все остальное очень размыто.  
— Что вполне нормально и объяснимо, — бодро вклинился в разговор Сидольфус, успевший ободряюще похлопать Вэйна по плечу. — Мозг так устроен, что при перегрузке лишняя информация выкидывается за ненадобностью. Обычно так же бессознательно, как мы искажаем собственные воспоминания. Я читал на эту тему одно удивительно увлекательное исследование. Что только подтверждает — нельзя экономить на науке. А тут еще такая необычная ситуация с перемещением сознания в пространстве и времени...  
— Которая не повторится, — отрезал Сефирот, убирая меч, и Масамуне привычно растворился в вихре черных перьев. — Будущее не высечено в камне, и если нужно...  
Он не договорил — второго решившего прервать их уединение было слышно гораздо лучше, чем доктора Банансу, спасибо сочетанию стальных доспехов и выложенных камнем дорожек, не иначе. Все замолчали. Вена, со звуком, похожим на вибрирующий вздох, исчезла.  
Куджа успел поправить волосы и притянуть Сефирота поближе, потянув за край его плаща и не обращая внимания на то, что Сидольфус стащил пару виноградин и увлеченно начал вполголоса говорить что-то якобы пустому месту рядом.  
Поэтому когда Судья-Магистр Габрант (кто же еще мог бы проигнорировать приказ Императора не беспокоить) почти вбежал к ним, чуть ли не прорываясь сквозь деревья и кустарник, явно посаженные для того, чтобы создавать иллюзию уединения, его встретили три вопросительно-насмешливых взгляда и один совершенно не заинтересованный в происходящем затылок.  
— Что-то случилось с Ларсой, Судья-Магистр? — холодно спросил Вэйн.  
— Никак нет, — отозвался Габрант, — Лорд Ларса останется в своих покоях и не покинет больше дворец без сопровождения.  
— Нам очень важно это было знать, — не удержался Куджа. — Ты привязал его к кровати или запечатал двери магией высшего порядка? Я рекомендую совмещать.  
— В самом деле, некоторые дети как вода, — согласно кивнул доктор Бананса, — а у вас есть опыт в воспитании?  
— Ну, разумеется, — Куджа важно кивнул, убирая за ухо прядь волос. — Я выбросил своего младшего брата в океан, и он вырос спасителем мира. В целом неплохо вышло для первого раза. Достаточно эффективно. Хотя в данной ситуации немного поздновато, момент упущен.  
Сидольфус согласно покивал.  
После чего наступила неловкая тишина. Куджа, довольный своей последней репликой, решил окончательно разобраться с виноградом, тем более что теперь на него покушался не он один. Сефирот, опиравшийся бедром о лавочку, на которой сидел маг, задумчиво подкидывал в воздух яблоко. Где-то в листве чирикали маленькие птички.  
— Что-то еще, Судья-Магистр? — уточнил Вэйн, чуть наклонив голову на бок, когда стало понятно, что длиться эта пауза под пение птиц может до самого вечера.  
Куджа картинно вздохнул.  
— Давайте же, Габрант, определяйтесь. Долгие паузы невыносимы, если их не скрашивает кордебалет или стриптиз. Я не планирую организовывать первое и не похоже, что кто-то собирается устроить второе...  
Габрант почувствовал, что мучительно краснеет под презрительно-насмешливым взглядом Сефирота. Куджа, закончив тираду, вернулся к уничтожению последних виноградин наперегонки с доктором Банансой. Вэйн вежливо молчал и под его внимательным взглядом привычно хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. Он хотел бы выслушать приказ, отдать честь и отправиться его исполнять.  
Но теперь, когда доказательство того, что его тревожные сны вовсе не бред воспаленного сознания, грозило швырнуть яблоко прямо в его шлем, глупо было отрицать очевидное. Например то, что бездумное выполнение приказов не кончилось для него ничем хорошим.  
И у него был выбор. У него часто был выбор, которого Габрант не замечал, пока не становилось слишком поздно.  
— Лорд Вэйн, — наконец произнес Габрант, старательно глядя в глаза Императору Аркадии, — могу я просить вас об аудиенции.  
Вэйн встал, кивнув. Галерка каким-то чудом не вставила своих едких замечаний.  
Окрыленный этим Габрант последовал за уходящим вглубь сада Вэйном и даже не заметил, как о его плащ ударилась, прежде чем отскочить на землю и укатиться, последняя виноградина.


	12. Глава девятая, в которой Габрант набирается решимости.

Закрытый сад, один из уголков которого облюбовали необычные гости Аркадиса, на самом деле раскинулся на значительную часть этажа — его использовали в связке с главным бальным залом для больших приемов, как место, где можно уединиться для личного разговора, чтобы отдохнуть от толпы или по любой другой причине, не касающейся лишних свидетелей. Поэтому укромных, укрытых листвой специально подобранных растений мест было тут более чем достаточно.  
И Габрант был готов остановиться, как только трое оставшихся мужчин скрылись из вида, но быстро передумал. Кто знает, как хорошо слышат эти два, а возможно и три чудовища. Поэтому он увел почему-то молча следовавшего за ним Солидора так далеко, как только позволяли приличия.  
— Мне следует просить прощения, Лорд Вэйн, что сразу не сообщил... Что я... Но все это казалось простым дурным сном и когда настоящее стало отличаться...  
Вэйн жестом остановил сбивчивый монолог. Извинятся Габрант не умел — получалось нескладно и путанно, так что пожалел Солидор его или себя, сказать было сложно. Молодой император едва заметно хмурился. Судья-Магистр снял шлем и попробовал еще раз:  
— Все потому, что почти все мои... воспоминания... больше похожи на безумный сон. Безумство, которому я не могу найти объяснения. И когда реальность стала расходиться с ними я малодушно...  
— В этом нет ничего малодушного, Габрант. Это был... будет очень сложный год. Печально закончившийся для многих. И, я уверен, у многих из нас в нем были моменты, когда мир выглядел не таким четким и понятным, как хотелось бы.  
Габрант неуверенно кивнул. Он предпочел бы более резкие слова, возможно даже обвинения. К обвинениям он был готов, готов был лишиться должности или даже головы, ведь он, по сути признавался в своих грехах, не чьих-то чужих. Но Вэйн выглядел скорее уставшим, в нем не было того обжигающего гнева, который преследовал Габранта в кошмарах, и объяснения этому не находилось. Поэтому следующие слова Солидора были для Габранта совершенной неожиданностью.  
— Если вы решите подать в отставку, Габрант, вам не будут препятствовать. Ни к чему упускать шанс помириться со своим братом...  
— Я понимаю, что не нужен вам больше, Лорд Вэйн, — от неожиданной обиды у Габранта свело зубы. — Но Аркадия давно стала для меня второй Родиной, поверьте мне, я ни секунду не думал о предательстве.  
— В самом деле?  
Может быть Габранту только показались вопросительные интонации в чужих словах, но он все равно уверенно добавил:  
— Думай я о том, чтобы предать вас, разве не разумнее было бы бежать с Ларсой? Он все еще горит верой в благородство Принцессы Ашелии и его присутствие купило бы мне больше доверия, чем слова Баша. Даже если он захотел бы заступиться за меня. Я не умею убегать, Лорд Вэйн, иначе убежал бы, когда еще был мальчишкой.  
Судья-Магистр на секунду замолчал, а потом решительно добавил.  
— И продавать себя я так и не научился, об этом ни вам, ни Ларсе не нужно волноваться.  
— Если только мы не окажемся по разные стороны условных баррикад?  
— Я не хотел бы... я не хочу еще раз выбирать между вами и вашим приказом, Лорд Вэйн.  
Последние слова Габрант не столько сказал, сколько вырвал из себя. Так непривычно было высказываться вслух, тяжело и легко одновременно. Жаль это не значило, что Император послушно кивнет и все будет так, как ему, Габранту, хочется. Но он хотя бы попробовал.  
Вэйн качнул головой, переведя взгляд на зеленые листья. Впрочем, не было похоже, что его заинтересовала какая-то особо изящная веточка.  
— Около десяти лет назад, где-то в этом же саду, если мне не изменяет память, вы мне отказали, Габрант, — Вэйн едва заметно улыбнулся, словно воспоминание его веселило. — Я тогда испытал целый букет новых эмоций. И теперь вы снова со мной спорите. Удивительное постоянство.  
Габрант мог бы поклясться, что краснеет. Не то чтобы он бережно хранил в памяти тот вечер, нет, он честно старался забыть о том, что считал навеянным алкоголем недоразумением. Но память все равно услужливо подкинула горсть картинок из прошлого. Темная в сумерках листва пахла резче и было слышно громкую музыку, которая заглушала голоса гуляющих по парку. Не крепкие, но кружащие голову напитки, танцующие силуэты. Габрант не помнил, что тогда праздновали, и плохо помнил, о чем они говорили. Тогда он думал о грядущем повышении и о том, что семнадцатилетний Солидор похож на заигравшегося мальчишку, который утром забудет обо всем и увлечется новой игрушкой.  
А они уже тогда говорили на разных языках — каждый о своем.  
Но он уже учил один раз витиеватый аркадийский язык, двусмысленный и опасный этим, и победил на одном своем упрямстве и не умении сдаваться. И он готов биться об эту стену, пока стена не рухнет. И сначала он переживет этот тяжелый год, а потом... Потом будет целая жизнь на то, чтобы разгадать до конца и себя, и Вэйна.  
— Мы уже знаем, что пешка из меня получается бросовая. Но это не значит, что я бесполезен. Союзники не бывают лишними, Вэйн.  
На первый взгляд Солидор никак не отреагировал на это нарушение этикета. Качнул головой, расправил плечи, сцепил руки за спиной. Так могло начинаться приглашение на чай или хладнокровное убийство.  
— Союзники, — повторил, наконец, Вэйн, то ли пробуя слово на вкус, то ли сравнивая его про себя с другими. — Сегодня все лучше меня знают, что мне нужно.  
Габрант успел подумать, что по тону совершенно непонятно, раздражает данный факт императора или забавляет, например. А Вэйн уже развернулся и направился обратно. К другим своим... союзникам.  
— Поторопитесь, Габрант, если не передумали и не хотите на себе испытать насколько мало терпения у наших союзников.  
И пусть последнее слово было произнесено с явной насмешкой, идти обратно Судье-Магистру было не в пример легче. Может его упрямство еще на что-то сгодится и у Вэйна найдутся для него и другие слова.


	13. Глава десятая, в которой крайне разрушительные силы пытаются договориться.

Вэйн точно знал, что их разговор с Габрантом, пусть несколько странный и во многом непростой, не занял много времени. И как бы не хотелось сейчас спокойно обдумать все в одиночестве, отправив Куджу с Сефиротом выбирать себе покои, а Габранта — за свежим отчетом о передвижении Ашелии и ее шайки, приходилось смириться с тем, что все хотят сунуть нос в его дела. Зато не придется повторяться. Если, конечно, в его отсутствие не случилось ничего непоправимого.  
На первый взгляд, все было так же, как и до его с Габрантом ухода. Сефирот возле скамейки, на которой сидит Куджа, напротив — активно что-то рассказывающий Сид. Фруктов на столике между ними стало меньше, куда-то делось яблоко. Но чем ближе они подходили, тем тревожнее становилось.  
Куджа, на лице которого застыло плохо поддающееся описанию выражение, смотрел в пространство перед собой, едва заметно хмурясь, Сефирот рядом неприятно улыбался.  
Сидольфус Бананса с беспечностью ребенка, не замечающего в траве змею, продолжал что-то увлеченно рассказывать.  
-... конечно, идеально было бы провести полевые испытания и, как и следует любому уважающему себя ученому, я готов провести первые испытания на себе, но...  
— Но в этом нет необходимости, — перебил его Вэйн. Эту тираду он слышал уже не раз, и как бы убедительно ни звучали доводы Сидольфуса, Вэйн слишком хорошо помнил, как выглядело тело Бергана. И что в итоге все это ничего не стоило. — И мы не можем допустить даже минимальный шанс, что эти разработки попадут в чужие руки. Сейчас, через сто лет или через тысячу.  
— Да, но...  
Куджа тряхнул головой, словно сбрасывая с себя оцепенение.  
— О каких "но" мы говорим? Нет никакой нужды изобретать какие-то новые способы делать живое оружие, мы уже тут есть. И давайте смотреть правде в глаза — полуфабрикаты из этого вашего поддельного нефицита будут просто пустой тратой времени.  
— Искусственного, — обиженно поправил доктор Бананса.  
Куджа одарил того ледяным взглядом.  
— Мне очень все равно. К тому же, для чего эта пустая трата ресурсов? — маг нехорошо улыбнулся. — На повестке дня уничтожение нескольких ненужных стран?  
Вэйн ответил не сразу, сказывалась выработанная годами привычка. Пауза длилась ровно столько, сколько нужно чтобы найти себе место и бегло оценить настроения собравшихся. Габрант садиться не стал — устроился за его спиной, снова изображая непоколебимость аркадийской юстиции.  
— Наши главные противники — оккурии, а не другие страны. Хотя военные действия — лучший способ скрыть этот факт как от самих оккурий, так и от тех, кто посчитает это святотатством, — Вэйн сцепил пальцы в замок. — Сейчас нет никакой необходимости расширять границы Империи, более того, я планирую ряд реформ, которые разумнее будет внедрять, не беспокоясь о возможных проблемах на новых территориях.  
— Герун свою способность различать тени грядущего ценит превыше всего и опасность, что грезилась ему, он назвал еще когда Аркадия была лишь деревушкой. Сейчас же воплощение все страхи его находят. Бесспорно ваше появление активнее заставит действовать его.  
— Это ему нужно выразить признательность за теплый прием? — уточнил Сефирот тоном, услышав который можно было и без способностей предвидеть будущее догадаться, что лидера оккурий в будущем не ждет ничего хорошего.  
Вена, впрочем, не слишком хорошо разбиралась в таких мелочах, как выражение лица или интонации, поэтому продолжила только:  
— Защитниками мира возомнив себя, оставшиеся в Гиррувеган собратья мои, естественным сочли попытки устранить внезапную угрозу. И то, что живы вы и невредимы, лишь свидетельствует, что не было ошибки в их оценке.  
Куджа закатил глаза и пробормотал вполголоса что-то похожее на "восхитительно". Он наверняка на этом бы не остановился, если бы Сефирот не коснулся его волос, словно призывая к чему-то на только им понятном языке. Потом он повернулся к Вена:  
— Вы знаете, где они, сколько их и что они хотят, но не придумали способа атаковать напрямую? — уточнил он.  
— Ах, слова настоящего, мм, солдата, готового броситься в бой, — снисходительно отозвался доктор Бананса, — Но благодаря помощи милой Вена, к нашему великому сожалению, мы знаем, что оккурии так отдалились от физической реальности нашего мира, что не могут напрямую на него воздействовать. Что, несомненно, хорошо. Но это же защищает их от почти любого физического воздействия. Даже искусственный нефицит не в состоянии компенсировать этот разрыв. Есть, конечно, некоторые исключительные случаи, но с тем же успехом можно подкидывать в воздух монетку и надеяться, что она не упадет обратно.  
— Все верно. Нам не потребовалось бы несколько лет на то, чтобы организовать провокацию, которая ускорит появление нового Короля Династий, — Вэйн приложил все силы для того, чтобы голос звучал ровно. Воспоминания о том, как они с Вена превращались в Неумерающего, побеждая и проигрывая одновременно, причиняли почти физическую боль, а отголоски той силы, казалось, все еще полыхали под кожей. — Чем больше оккурии вмешиваются, тем ближе мы можем подобраться к источнику их силы.  
— Дайте угадаю, который тоже огромный кристалл?  
— Разумеется. Сан Крист — один из самых крупных известных нам скоплений миста и огромный естественный нефицит. Даже небольшие его осколки способны уничтожать целые города, именно ими оккурии вооружают своих избранников. Все идет согласно нашему плану, как оказалось — не нужно видеть будущее, чтобы предугадать чужие поступки. Ашелия, скорее всего, уже достала меч, способный разрубить Сан Крист, осталось только привести ее к нужному месту. И дальше...  
— Ну что за дурной тон — играть одну и ту же пьесу без импровизаций, — Куджа погрозил Вэйну пальцем. — Особенно когда состав исполнителей изменился. Хочу тебе напомнить — твоя версия финала мне не по душе.  
— Куджа...  
— А, что, мы знаем какой будет финал? — перебил его Сидольфус, подаваясь вперед. — Сколько вы знаете обо всем этом?  
— Достаточно, чтобы находить нелепым то, что ты стремишься освободиться от воли "богов" и в то же время цепляешься за предначертанное, Вэйн.  
Вэйн подавил желание поинтересоваться, какое до этого дело непосредственно Сефироту. Генерал был из тех, кого не трогали чужие жизни. Но, похоже, его отношения с Куджей, разгоревшиеся лесным пожаром, повлияли на него сильнее, чем можно было подумать.  
А за спиной молчал Габрант. Еще один хьюм, чью жизнь Вэйну так эгоистично хотелось сохранить.  
— Вэйн, мы пришли в этот мир, чтобы помочь тебе, — Куджа не просто встал, он поднялся в воздух и теперь парил, оправдывая свое ангельское прозвище. — Весь мир ляжет у наших ног, если мы этого захотим. Потому что мы друзья.  
Наивно. Это было удивительно наивно даже для Куджи. Но Вэйн чувствовал, что улыбается в ответ и ничего не мог с собой поделать.


	14. Интерлюдия. Вихри меняющие все.

Несмотря на возможность выбрать укромное местечко и построить там дом — или дворец — только для себя, Куджа предпочитал не задерживаться на одном месте. Когда он не сопровождал блуждающих на своем корабле воинов Материи, он предпочитал бесцельно парить над меняющимся, непостоянным пейзажем. И, в той или иной степени, почти все воины, призванные Спиритусом разделяли его привычку. Конечно, были и исключения.  
Просто Куджа никогда бы не подумал, что Сефирот — одно из таких исключений. И словно этого было недостаточно, место, которое тот выбрал для себя, совершенно не походило ни на одно из виденных Куджей жилищ, особенно разительно отличаясь от миража Мидгара, который несколько раз возникал в этом мире.  
— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты живешь в гнезде, — Куджа сладко потянулся, прижимаясь к чужому плечу. — Все эти перья не просто так?  
— Птичьи гнезда выглядят не так, — Сефирот погладил того по голове, перебирая пальцами волосы и длинные мягкие перья.  
Какое-то время они просто молча наслаждались компанией друг друга. "Гнездо" вокруг них мягко пульсировало теплой энергией и Кудже больше всего хотелось довольно мурлыкать. Это было так непривычно и странно, что смелости хватало только жмуриться от удовольствия, пытаясь не спугнуть это новое чувство.  
— Это так странно, — тихо пробормотал Куджа, — все эти чувства. Кто бы мог подумать...  
Сефирот только вопросительно выдохнул что-то в его волосы. Если бы им нужно было спать, можно было бы подумать, что он задремал.  
— Меня делали неспособным испытывать эмоции. Зачем они, только мешают... пока не стало понятно, что без них никакого Транса не будет. А теперь невозможно остановиться, — Куджа потянулся и взял руку Сефирота в свою, ладонь в ладонь. Подумал немного и добавил:  
— Только попробуй засмеяться — я тебе ухо откушу.  
— Я подозревал, что угрозы станут частью наших отношений, — хмыкнул Сефирот. — Но не совсем в таком ключе.  
— Отношения?  
Куджа ужом извернулся, но все же умудрился нависнуть над Сефиротом, упираясь руками в чужие плечи. Глядя в глаза с узкими вертикальными зрачками, он позволил себе подумать, что сам дает другому возможность причинить себе столько боли, сколько не смог Гарланд за всю его жизнь. Глупые чувства. Глупый маленький безрассудный Куджа. Он опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в чужой лоб. Хотелось чего-то совершенно непонятного.  
— Мне кажется, мы в чем-то похожи, — Сефирот погладил его спину. — И достаточно разные. Не самое плохое сочетание.  
Куджа коротко рассмеялся.  
— Я думал, может быть это инстинкт, но откуда ему взяться. Да и не сказать, что ты самый сильный...  
— Или самый красивый?  
Куджа в ответ несильно дернул его за волосы.  
— Я не виноват, что нас что-то так тут уравнивает, что девчонка с пистолетом может что-то противопоставить антропоморфной персонификации вселенской энтропии, — маг помолчал. — Я придумал столько твоих черт, которые могли бы меня привлечь. Но, как плохие стихи, они не складываются в единое целое. Ты мне просто нравишься. Очень.  
Куджа выдохнул. Ему было... немножко страшно. Глупые чувства. Может быть стоило сказать, как ему нравятся спокойные глаза Сефирота, похожие на упрямую безысходность и кусочки цветного стекла. Или что-нибудь еще более глупое. Знаешь, я хочу стать твоей канарейкой.  
— Я смотрю на тебя и вижу звезду, — Сефирот коснулся щеки Куджи, убирая в сторону падающие на его лицо волосы. — В бесконечной пустоте вселенной, я хочу, чтобы эта звезда принадлежала только мне.  
Куджа не удержался — хихикнул и поцеловал того в нос.  
— Я предполагал, что нездоровое собственничество станет частью наших отношений, — передразнивая начал он, но Сефирот его перебил:  
— Разве тебя не предупреждали, что я бессердечное эгоистичное чудовище?  
— Мне кажется, — заговорческим шепотом отозвался Куджа, — они подозревают, что это мне тоже нравится.  
Сефирот улыбнулся в ответ.  
Глупые чувства, рассеянно подумал Куджа, наклоняясь, чтобы поцеловать эту улыбку.  
Похоже, только начнешь их испытывать и уже никуда не денешься.


	15. Глава одиннадцатая, в которой обсуждаются нюансы.

В итоге Сефирот настоял на том, чтобы Вэйн записал, насколько помнит, хронологию событий, сухо напомнив присутствующим, что информация — основа любой стратегии.  
Цель, информация и имеющиеся ресурсы.  
У них не так много времени, на самом деле, зато более чем достаточно ресурсов. Нужно всего-ничего — чтобы принцессе дали оружие, которым можно разрушить Сан Крист и доступ к нему.  
"Я надеялся, что она поймет, с кем имеет дело", говорит Вэйн. " Я думал, ты хочешь ее смерти", не говорит вслух Габрант.  
Защищать Драклор Сефирот и Куджа отказались почти хором, почти вежливо пожелав доброму доктору не заигрываться, а значит, оставался маяк.  
— Словами не передать, как я хочу взглянуть на активированный Сан Крист, —восторженно заметил Сидольфус. — Столько возможностей! Такие перспективы!  
— Доктор, слюну подотрите, — презрительно фыркнул Куджа. — А то выглядите как педофил на рынке рабов-малолеток.  
Сидольфус чуть не поперхнулся следующей восторженной репликой.  
— Интересное сравнение, — заметил Сефирот. — Но в целом похоже. Если следующим пунктом идет безумный смех, то кто тут знает вотергу?  
Вэйн нахмурился.  
— Я не знаю точно, что случилось у Сан Криста, но Сидольфус, держите себя в руках и держитесь от кристалла подальше. Бахамут будет венцом аркадийского флота и нам лучше на нем остановиться.  
— Бахамут будет великолепен, — согласился Бананса, — но даже когда он соберет весь высвободившийся Мист, его может оказаться недостаточно, если Роззария направит ему навстречу большую часть своего флота. Или если эта девица вопреки твоим предсказаниям решит поиграть в ангела разрушения.  
— Эта роль уже занята, — с фальшивой нежностью напомнил Куджа, многозначительно пошевелив пальцами.  
Габрант без труда мог представить, как с этих тонких пальцев с длинными, как у светских модниц, ногтями срываются разрушительные заклинания, сбивающие целые корабли. А может быть, он путал что-то и расплывчатые воспоминания о "том мире" накладывались на более четкий образ Неумираюшего. Венец того кошмара, который как раз начался...  
— Лорд Ларса верит в то, что принцесса Ашелия сможет отбросить месть, — напомнил он то ли Вэйну, то ли себе.  
Вэйн кивнул.  
— И что, он пишет маленькую проникновенную речь побуждающую всех обняться и уйти плести венки на ближайшую залитую солнечным светом полянку?  
Сидольфус хохотнул, но прежде, чем добрый доктор успел завести привычный разговор о том, что для принца Ларса слишком наивный, что просто удивительно, и далее полную программу — он все никак не мог простить украденный нефицит "мелкому засранцу" — Габрант успел вставить хмурое:  
— Лорд Ларса оказался... окажется... прав, — Судья-Магистр тряхнул головой. Какое время использовать в таких случаях, интересно. — Принцесса Далмаски не настолько одержима местью, чтобы стирать с лица земли целые города. Любой, способный здраво смотреть на происходящее, в состоянии это оценить.  
Габрант позволил себе украдкой бросить взгляд на Вэйна. Может быть и стоило бы сказать прямо — что был не в себе, что гнев на брата застилал глаза — но не в присутствии Банансы, который бы высмеивал его всю оставшуюся жизнь. Да и Сефирот с Куджей были не из тех, перед кем стоит обнажать душу и признаваться в ошибках.  
Еще бы он мог твердо сказать, что в этот раз не сорвется...  
— Сколько бы миролюбия не проснулось в Ашелии Б'наргин Далмаске, его не хватит на то, чтобы предотвратить нападение собранного Ондором "сопротивления" — Вэйн едва заметно поморщился. — Но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы кто-то проследил за ними.  
— Хочешь, я слетаю? По крайней мере все удивятся, — Куджа небрежно убрал со лба прядь волос и очаровательно улыбнулся. — Обещаю вести себя хорошо и провокаций не устраивать. Я не думаю, что заклинание, которым от нас прятали твой город, опять активируется. Но даже если это случится — мы с Сефиротом никогда друг друга не потеряем.  
— Не знаю романтично это или пугающе, но вы же маг, юноша? Сильный маг, а значит остро чувствующий Мист, как виеры, например, — Сидольфус поправил очки. — А они сходят с ума, если миста слишком много. К тому же, неужели вы хотите выяснить как ваша магия будет реагировать на искусственный нефицит на поле боя?  
— Какое неожиданное предложение! Я само сомнение, даже не знаю, как ответить нет!  
Все это сопровождалось целой пантомимой с заламыванием рук и возведением очей к небу. Сидольфус, любивший преувеличивать собственные слова и жесты ничуть не меньше, изобразил максимум участия. Сложно было сказать наверняка, чем бы кончилась эта трагикомедия, как и оценить, сколько времени и средств ушло бы на восстановление сада и, если не повезет, несущих конструкций и внешних стен, но, к счастью, эту импровизацию прервал появившийся Судья. Судя по форме и тому, что в первую очередь он бросил взгляд на Габранта, из Девятого бюро.  
— Ваше Императорское Величество, Судья-Магистр Габрант, — он отдал честь. — У нас есть информация из Старого Аркадиса, высший приоритет.  
И замер. Высший приоритет или не высший, трепать языком при неизвестных тот явно был не готов. Похвально, отметил про себя Вэйн, прежде чем приказать:  
— Докладывайте.  
Габрант за его спиной кивнул, скорее показывая солидарность, чем всерьез давая разрешение говорить.  
— В Старом Аркадисе замечены воздушные пираты, в том числе пират, известный как Бальфир.  
Вэйн еще раз кивнул.  
— Инструкции относительно воздушных пиратов в столице остаются прежними. Наблюдение вести максимально незаметно, в активную конфронтацию вступать только в случае массовых беспорядков, — распорядился Габрант. В наблюдении особого смысла не было — они уже знали, для чего обычно избегавшие сердце Аркадии пираты заявились в столицу — но полностью от него отказываться было бы неразумно. Как и объяснять их планы обычным судьям.  
Доктор Бананса поднялся со своего места.  
— Я возвращаюсь в Драклор, — сообщил он всем присутствующим. Поклонился Вэйну. — Мое почтение.  
По крайней мере, помощь в защите лабораторий ему не требовалась. Следом за ним удалился судья, когда стало понятно, что новых распоряжений от Судьи-Магистра не последует.  
Все пришло в движение.  
— Лучше будет, если в этот ваш маяк слетаю я, — неожиданно произнес Сефирот, до этого молча смотревший вслед Банансе. И не дожидаясь гневного ответа Куджи, добавил. — Не потому, что есть вероятность, что ты сорвешься в трансе. Сильно тебе это не повредит.  
По его голосу было понятно — перспектива взрыва на месте древнего артефакта его совершенно не волновала.  
— А вот проверить, не повредит ли нефицит заклинаниям, будет не лишним. Нам не нужны такие сюрпризы на поле боя.  
Куджа поморщился. Из всех присутствующих именно для него лишиться магии было бы приговором. Пусть даже остальные тоже не брезговали, кто заклинаниями, кто просто направленной магией, он, в случае чего, мог рассчитывать только на везение.  
Рассчитывать на чужую защиту он отказывался.  
— Страсть Сида к новым знаниям не знает границ. Но это не значит, что мы всегда должны ей потакать, — спокойно заметил Вэйн. Он был против "исследования" в Драклоре своих союзников не меньше них самих. — К счастью, искусственный нефицит есть у Ларсы. Нужно только обратиться к нему с верно сформулированной просьбой.  
Все это звучало совершенно логично и Куджа заметно оживился.  
Пока Принцесса будет блуждать по владениям оккурий они смогут и проверить нефицит, и подготовиться к противостоянию с Розаррией и Ондором. Джагд совершенно не мешал магическим полетам — в отличие от кораблей — и Сефироту не составит труда долететь до маяка и вернуться.  
Если только он не попытается перебить их всех там, подумал про себя Габрант. Он помнил неприятную, почти безумную улыбку, с которой генерал бросался в бой. Но сейчас Сефирот улыбался, глядя на Куджу, совсем иначе. Может быть еще удастся обойтись малой кровью.  
Габрант поймал себя на мысли, что смотреть на улыбающихся друг другу Сефирота и Куджу было неловко. Словно он зашел на праздник, на который его не приглашали. Эта мысль настолько захватила его, что, почувствовав, как кто-то коснулся его руки, Габрант не удержался и вздрогнул.  
Вэйн все еще сидел, поэтому Габрант смотрел сейчас сверху вниз на лицо, спокойное, как гладь глубокого озера, на темные глаза, в которых Судья-Магистр утонул бы, если бы ему позволили. Вэйн ничего не сказал, только легким движением головы предложил Габранту сесть.  
И Габрант сел рядом, даже не подумав о том, что свободны были несколько небольших скамеек неподалеку. Сейчас, когда Доктор Бананса покинул их, было самое время обсудить грядущую битву и собственные силы, и планы на более отдаленное будущее. Но вместо этого Габрант не слушал тихий разговор двух гостей из другого мира, не строил планы, а просто сидел перебирая, как монах цветные бусы, воспоминания. Его жизнь, как будто в насмешку, пошла в очередной раз по кругу. И он снова испытывал странную смесь из страха, сомнений и надежды, будто в момент, когда он встанет и сделает первый шаг, все изменится навсегда. Сейчас он готов уже был признаться себе, что Грамис по-своему разочаровал его, тогда еще молодого ландиссийского рыцаря, хотя на это ушло много лет, и что Аркадия оказалась совсем не такой, как представлялась детям гор. Но также он знал, что Вэйн похож на своего отца не больше, чем клинок похож на столовый нож. И такой же надежный, как лучшие творения величайших кузнецов.  
А Аркадия — для каждого своя.


	16. Глава двенадцатая, в которой слишком много кристаллов.

Ларса Ферринас Солидор пылал праведным гневом и требовал подчинения.  
И несмотря на юный возраст и не впечатляющие размеры принца, судье, приставленному охранять покои младшего из Солидоров и никого не выпускать, было не по себе. Не судейское это дело — перечить Солидорам. Пусть Судьи-Магистры разбираются, рискуя и шлемом, и головой.  
— Мне необходимо поговорить с Лордом Братом, — в который раз повторил принц, сурово сведя брови. — Если у вас приказ охранять меня — можете проводить, я не против.  
Судья представил себе, как объясняет это императору, и нервно сглотнул. Вэйн Солидор на суровые взгляды не разменивается.  
— Лорд Ларса, сейчас Император занят делами государства, вам придется подождать еще немного, — раздался за спиной голос Судьи-Магистра Габранта и судье показалось, что у него с плеч упал целый Бальфонхейм.   
— Габрант, это дело наивысшей важности! — Ларса даром что ногой не топнул.  
— Детёныш, уймись, — из-за спины Судьи-Магистра Габранта появился кто-то совершенно незнакомый судье. И тут же бесцеремонно ткнул пальцем прямо в лоб принцу. — Твое срочное дело подождет второго акта. Вэйн слишком занят, заполняя пустоты в вашем руководящем составе, которые так удачно организовались. Так что пока он трудится не покладая рук, развлечем друг друга, да?  
И, прежде чем Ларса мог бы возразить, несильно толкнул того дальше от двери. И потом еще немного. И еще, пока не оттеснил принца довольно далеко от двери. А Ларса надулся, как обиженный ребенок, и уже не походил на будущего правителя могучей империи.  
Габрант зашел следом и закрыл за собой дверь.  
Вот и к лучшему, решил судья, вновь занимая свой пост.  
***  
Куджа посмотрел на закрывшего за собой дверь Габранта показательно изумленным взглядом.  
— Я-то думал ты просто меня проводить решил, но нет? Или ты хочешь убедиться, что я не собираюсь играть роль детоубийцы?  
Габрант скупо пожал плечами.  
— Я так не думаю. Но положение Лорда Ларсы довольно шаткое и лучше будет, если его не будут видеть в компании с.. — он на секунду запнулся — незнакомцами.  
Куджа задумчиво нахмурился, а потом, с коротким "а" тряхнул головой и уселся на ближайший стул, как на трон. Рядом Ларса переводил взгляд с него на Габранта и обратно.  
— И что, по результатам опроса общественности, какова вероятность, что маленький принц никогда не станет большим? — наконец уточнил маг.  
Габрант еще раз неопределенно дернул плечом. Он не смог бы в двух словах описать текущие настроения среди политической верхушки Аркадии даже если бы захотел.  
Куджа тем временем закинул ногу на ногу и, не дождавшись ответа, радостно добавил:  
— Интересно сколько втайне надеются, что этот птенец избавит их от Вэйна? — маг хитро прищурился и покосился на Ларсу.  
Не нужно было быть особо искушенным в интригах, чтобы заметить, как мальчик кипит от возмущения и сдерживается, чтобы не начать возмущенно оправдываться и заявлять, что он бы никогда. Но все же, Ларса сдержался. И даже умудрился почти не криво улыбнуться.  
— Как бы не злословили за нашими спинами, уверен, мы с братом всегда сможем договориться, — подняв на Габранта глаза принц твердо добавил, — поэтому мне нужно как можно быстрее с ним поговорить!  
Габрант кивнул. Но в сторону от двери не отошел.  
— Но... Габрант...  
Нужно было признать — расстроенного несправедливостью жизни ангелочка Ларса изображал гораздо убедительнее. Устоять перед трогательным ребенком, видимо, могли только самые черствые сердца. Или принц просто решил сыграть карту, лучше всего действовавшую против Дрейс. По крайней мере, Габрант был уверен, что каждый раз, когда Судья-Магистр летела куда-то на крыльях праведного гнева, началом ее пути был такой же ангельский взгляд.  
— Хватит пытаться заставить его пойти против распоряжений Вэйна, — посоветовал со своего места Куджа. — Если тебе так хочется, чтобы кто-то за тебя побежал на встречу этому Бехемоту — дождись, когда очнется та бешеная женщина. Если уж разбрасываться командирами, то лучше не очень полезными.  
Ларса резко обернулся.  
— Зачем вы, мастер Куджа, все время выставляете мои действия в таком свете?  
— Потому что полезно видеть свои действия со стороны, например, — Куджа всем своим видом изображал дружелюбность, — если ты планируешь манипулировать людьми, а это важное для правителя умение, неплохо иметь в виду, как это выглядит со стороны и чем может закончиться. Ну, и в целом потому, что Вэйн к тебе хорошо относится, а мы с ним друзья. Теоретически, это дружеский жест. Я бы даже предложил тебе на мне отрепетировать свое пламенное выступление... Но будем смотреть правде в глаза — у нас с Вэйном слишком разные взгляды на... на жизнь, пожалуй.  
— Друг... — задумчиво повторил Ларса, наконец отворачиваясь от двери. Теперь он смотрел на Куджу совсем по-другому, словно пытался представить, как, в какой момент этот странный маг решил, что Вэйн, подход к которому пытались и не могли найти, его друг. И почему Вэйн вел себя, словно так оно и есть. — Нечасто кто-то называет брата своим другом.  
Куджа только фыркнул.  
— Приятно чувствовать себя особенным. Но на самом деле, я тут не получать твое благословение, — маг сделал драматическую паузу. — Все дело в том, что жизни Вэйна угрожает опасность. И я не имею ввиду те банальные угрозы, которые он унаследовал вместе с троном, вроде шпионов из других империй, козней мелких, но гордых свободных городов или — мое любимое — интриги политических противников. От этих вялых напастей его и Габрант грудью защитит, если что. А вот воинственные маленькие спасительницы, которые полны праведного гнева и благословлены сомнительными божествами...  
— Вы совсем не знаете принцессу Ашелию, мастер Куджа. Не говорите так!  
— Я совершенно не хочу приуменьшить таланты Ашелии, но Вэйн руководил захватом ее драгоценной пустынной помойки и она удавила бы его голыми руками, если бы возможность подвернулась, — Куджа едва заметно поморщился. — В общем-то, понятное стремление, и кто знает, пропадет ли оно после личного знакомства. Но сама по себе воинственная принцесса — это не очень страшно. Несколько лет вливания денег в Рабанастру и хороший инструктаж местных судей, и очередную попытку революции тухлыми овощами закидают местные. Все решаемо и ничто так не гасит народные волнения, как неожиданный сытый комфорт. Или может быть просто... впрочем, не важно. Но подумай о другом, о том, кто ее поддерживает.  
Ларса, видимо вспомнивший, что он прилежный мальчик, наконец сел рядом и стал послушно вспоминать:  
— Ее дядя, Халим Ондор, скорее всего поддерживает сопротивление, — начал перечислять Ларса. — Мне кажется, он хочет помочь Ашелии, потому что они родственники, но ему не нравится влияние Аркадии на соседние государства. АльСид утверждает, что Розаррия не связывалась с ней напрямую. Гран Килтиас Анастасис был готов благословить ее, как нового Короля Династий...  
Куджа потянулся.  
— Уже теплее. Но попробуй мыслить менее приземленно.  
— В то, о чем говорит Куджа, непросто поверить, — вмешался в разговор Габрант, немного сбитый с толку неожиданным желанием мага ввести Ларсу в курс дела. Вэйн ничего об этом не говорил, но Габранту почему-то казалось, что он бы предпочел держать младшего брата в неведении. После того как столько сил было положено на то, чтобы защитить мальчика от суровой реальности... Но в то же время, сложно было избавиться от мысли, что это скорее повредило. — И непросто доказать, но...  
— Вы говорите о тех, кто послал за вами то чудовище, мастер Куджа? Но вы же говорили, что они не нападают на поселения...  
— Зачем им посылать монстров, когда у них есть мстительная маленькая принцесса. И не начинай о том, что она не такая. Обычно плохо убиваемые существа, считающие себя богами, в смертных расах не очень хорошо разбираются, — Куджа помахал рукой в воздухе, словно эти самые существа вились вокруг его головы. — Не говоря уже о том, что, если одна мессия не сработает, всегда можно повторить. У твоей славной Родины достаточно врагов кроме Далмаски, есть где развернуться.  
— Но почему какие-то боги хотят убить моего брата? — с сомнением в голосе уточнил Ларса.  
Взгляд Куджи стал очень холодным.  
— Мне все равно, — отрезал он. — За редким исключением, в кого ни плюнь, у всех мотивы и причины. С этими морально-этическими дилеммами можно договориться до чего угодно, было бы желание.  
Габрант согласно кивнул. Логику мага он понимал прекрасно, да и на его жизненном пути встречались благие намерения и возвышенные цели в количестве. Довольно часто — совершенно противоположные по сути своей. А иногда наоборот, из уст непримиримых врагов звучало почти одно и то же. Слова — это всего лишь слова, какими красивыми они бы ни были.  
— У нас есть причины считать, что не только Вэйну Солидору, но всей Аркадии грозит угроза более значительная, чем маневры Розаррии у наших границ. Но доказательства этому не предъявить широкой публике. Только наследнице Короля Династий было бы выгодно вспомнить о древних и мстительных богах, но даже Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска не кричит о своей святой миссии на каждом углу. Эти возомнившие себя богами существа не имеют никакого права вмешиваться в дела мира, как маленькие дети лезут палкой в муравейник. Если принцесса тоже это поймет и откажет им — отлично. Если нет, мы будем готовы и к этому.  
Он еще хотел добавить "ради Аркадии" или "ради Вэйна", но первое показалось слишком высокопарным, а второе — слишком личным. Куджа задумчиво смотрел на него и по глазам мага казалось, что он услышал невысказанное. А может придумал какую-то свою безумную теорию. Все же было и в маге и в его любовнике что-то беспокойно-опасное, делающее их больше похожими на диких хищников, чем на обычных хьюмов.  
— Разве это не значит, что мы все должны объединить усилия?  
— Даже если тебе поверят, Вэйну не поверят точно. Могу поспорить, большая часть этих "всех" предпочтет объединиться после того, как вашей военной машине выбьют все зубы, — по тону Куджи можно было подумать, что они обсуждают погоду. — Так что, если только ты не спешишь унаследовать трон, лучше отложим этот вариант на крайний случай. Ты, наверное, думаешь сейчас: зачем тогда мне это все говорят, если на поле боя все равно не пустят? Все очень просто...  
На губах Куджи появилась нехорошая улыбка. Он взмахнул рукой, призывая светящиеся сферы любимого заклинания, которое Ларса запомнил на всю оставшуюся жизнь, наверное.  
***  
Кристалл оказался внушительным и невпечатляющим одновременно.  
Сияющий собранной за столетия магией, одновременно источник ее и хранилище, Сан Крист был полон энергии и силы. В то же время, кристальные ядра Материи и Спиритуса — две основы того мира — были гораздо более... значительными. Прикасаясь к ним можно было чувствовать, как пульсирует энергия созидания, пронзавшая все сущее. Так отличалась искусственная материя от потоков в самом сердце лайфстрима.  
Сефирот коснулся поверхности кристалла, чувствуя даже сквозь перчатки, как между пальцами бегут сердитые искры. Сан Крист был также не рад неожиданным гостям, как и его создатели.  
Вдали раздались звуки шагов и голоса. Герои спешили геройствовать.  
Сефирот ещё до этого выяснил расположение всех возможных входов и "слепые" места на площадке, в центре которой сиял Сан Крист, найти место под потолком, где его было бы крайне сложно заметить, оказалось проще простого.  
Хотя просто наблюдать за чем-то Сефирот не слишком любил, нельзя было недооценивать ценность полученной таким образом информации. Даже то, в каком состоянии принцесса с ее свитой появится на верхушке маяка, многое скажет об их физической подготовке и магических способностях. Хотя, интереснее всего будет посмотреть на выражение ее лица, когда она поймет, сколько силы прячется в этом кристалле. Может быть недостаточно, чтобы создать новый мир, но достаточно для того, чтобы разнести на клочки старый.  
Соблазн, перед которым немногие могут устоять.  
Свита принцессы высыпала на площадку, как рассыпанные бусы — беспорядочными пестрыми пятнами. Виера была единственной, кто осмотрелсяь в первые несколько секунд. Они бы не заметили его, даже если бы все озирались по сторонам, но все же.  
О чем они переговаривались между собой, Сефироту было неинтересно, хватало того, как они держали себя. Язык тела часто красноречивее слов, даже если сказать особо нечего.  
Было бы проще всего убить их всех, беспечно изучающих призывно сияющий Сан Крист, но Куджа слишком уж убедительно отговаривал его от таких "простых решений". Сложно было верно оценивать чужое численное преимущество, когда, в большинстве случаев, оно не имело значения. Если бы речь шла только о нем самом, Сефирот предпочел бы рискнуть. Узнать, какая она, смерть, в мире, где нет лайфстрима, и победить ее было бы... занятно.  
Остаться рядом с Куджей и воплотить в жизнь его мечты было важнее простого любопытства.  
Поэтому он смотрел на шебуршащих внизу людишек и пытался понять, сыграют ли эти фигуры по сценарию, выданному им судьбой, или отсутствие прямой угрозы приведет к тому, что принцесса решит немного попользоваться камнями, прежде чем, произнеся важную речь о свободе воли, вернется и разрушит источник этой силы.  
Сефирот закрыл глаза. Он чувствовал еще одно едва заметное присутствие, знакомое ему только потому, что он уже встречался с подобными созданиями. Вена, в отличии от этих, не пряталась и поэтому ощущалась сильнее. Трусливые местные боги решили сделать свой ход.  
Отлично.  
Сефирот позволил черному крылу появиться за спиной.  
Боги должны появляться не мимолетной тенью, а в облаке из черных перьев и огненных искр, разве нет?  
Он хорошо знал, какое впечатление производит подобное появление. И хищная улыбка. Меч — не единственное оружие воина, особенно когда ходишь по тонкой грани между божеством и чудовищем.  
Его невольные зрители отреагировали предсказуемо — схватившись за оружие. Сефирот улыбнулся чуть шире.  
Под кончиками его пальцев недовольно искрил Сан Крист.


	17. Глава тринадцатая, в которой Бахамут взлетает.

Ларса очень старался не отставать от старшего брата. Вэйн Солидор шел уверенным, широким шагом к махине последнего шедевра лабораторий Драклор — дредноуту Бахамут — и не срываться на бег принцу было очень непросто.  
Вокруг них почти никого не было — только спешащие по своим делам механики и минимум охраны.  
— Ты не скажешь, что мастер Куджа вовсе не хотел меня напугать?  
Вэйн на секунду остановился.  
— Зачем мне говорить неправду? Особенно тебе, Ларса.  
Мальчику на секунду показалось, что старший брат улыбнется и потреплет его по волосам, как раньше. И все будет хорошо. Но Император только качнул головой и пошел дальше.  
— Разумеется, Куджа хотел тебя напугать. Нефицит, и искусственный, и божественный, реагирует на эмоции владельца. Если бы ты не почувствовал угрозу, он бы не среагировал. Надеюсь, ты не будешь держать на Куджу зла, Ларса.  
Ларса заторопился следом. Очень хотелось протянуть руку и ухватить пальцами чужой рукав, как в детстве. Но с каждым шагом, приближающим их к кораблю, Ларсе казалось, что детство остается все дальше за спиной.  
— Мне кажется, Габрант испугался значительно больше. И разозлился. Я никогда не видел Судью-Магистра Габранта в таком бешенстве, — Ларса прикусил губу. До этого Габрант казался ему одним из самых спокойных и надежных Судей-Магистров. Такую вспышку ярости он ждал бы от Бергана или, возможно, Дрейс. Это пугало. Кто еще рядом был совсем не таким, как ему казалось? Вэйн, с другой стороны, не выглядел встревоженным или удивленным.  
— Похвально, что он бросился защищать тебя, но эти вспышки ярости ничем хорошим не кончатся, — Вэйн только покачал головой. — Чем он думал, пытаясь выкинуть в окно кого-то, кто умеет летать.  
— А ведь этого можно было избежать — просто не бросаться сразу в драку. Сколько всего можно было бы решить просто разговором!  
— Но, как ты сам видел, если обе стороны не готовы к диалогу, ничего не получится.  
— Кто-то просто должен быть первым. Очень важно уметь уступить, ради большего блага. Например, если бы Далмаска снова стала независимой, причина для войны бы просто пропала.  
Вэйн тихо вздохнул. Ларса не пытался отправить Габранта "оценить намерения Ашелии", вероятно потому, что Судье-Магистру все же досталось от Куджи. Или то, как быстро Габрант схватился за оружие, произвело впечатление. Но, похоже, отказаться от своей миротворческой идеи Ларса был не готов.  
— Ларса. Ты помнишь официальную причину начала военных действий против Набрадии?  
— Началась гражданская война и Сенат решил, что... мы должны “поддержать мирное население” ...  
Ларса нахмурился. Хотя война с Набрадией и Далмаской была относительно недавно, подробностей он не помнил — в основном потому, что, когда происходили основные события, все хором твердили, что он слишком мал.  
— Разумеется, это была провокация. Но на самом деле, в тот момент Набрадия стала точкой пересечения слишком многих интересов. Мне нужны были осколки, хранившиеся у королевских семей, Розаррия планировала укрепить свои позиции и влияние на обе страны. Сенат надеялся, что военные действия на территории очередных маленьких, но очень независимых, стран затянутся и это пошатнет поддержку, которую мне оказывала армия. Официально мы вмешались в гражданскую войну только после того, как армия Розаррии поддержала одну из группировок. Так?  
— Да, но ты сам говоришь...  
— Так. Короля Набрадии поддерживала розаррийская армия, Аркадия встала на сторону оппозиции. После чего Далмаска объявила нам войну.  
— Что они еще могли сделать?  
К удивлению Ларсы, Вэйн даже не попытался спорить.  
— Ничего. И для этого было приложено немало усилий. Но ты упускаешь из виду главное. Далмаска объявила нам войну. Далмаска сдалась, — Вэйн обернулся, чтобы бросить на брата оценивающий взгляд. — Почему и как это произошло на самом деле, не имеет значения. Ты спросишь об этом в Аркадии, в Розаррии, в Далмаске или Буджербе и услышишь множество вариантов. У Раминаса не было выбора, потому что отступить было хуже, чем умереть. А сейчас, когда от Аркадии требуют, угрозами, уступок, у нас нет выбора — только сражаться. Иначе другие страны, ведомые Розаррией, набросятся на нас как стервятники на падаль. Если бы Ашелия нашла в себе силы попросить и могла бы что-то предложить — в нашем распоряжении было бы больше вариантов.  
Ларса вцепился в руку брата, как будто от этого зависела его жизнь.  
— Но сколько людей погибло!  
На лице принца была такая смесь смятения и боли, словно каждая потерянная на той войне жизнь иголкой кактуара впивалась в кожу. Вэйн свободной рукой погладил брата по голове, а потом опустился перед ним на колени, чтобы смотреть Ларсе в глаза, а не сверху вниз.  
— Оккурии управляют жизнями смертных, как луна управляет приливами — незримо, но неотвратимо. Я уверен, оставь мы все в их руках, смертей было бы больше. Я не хочу новой войны, но отступить сейчас и позволить напасть на наши города, на тех, кто надеется, что армия их защитит, я не могу. Таков удел любого, в чьих руках власть — принимать решения и смотреть, как последствия этих решений меняют мир. Иногда расходясь кругами по воде, а иногда оставаясь шрамами. — Вэйн бережно погладил младшего брата по щеке. — Я сделаю все, что в моих силах, чтобы тебе не пришлось оказаться перед таким выбором.  
Над их головами поплыл золотой туман миста, подкрашивая все вокруг неестественными отсветами. Ларсе хотелось расплакаться от бессилия. Здравомыслие, почему-то голосом Дрейс, говорило ему, что лучше остаться в столице. Не видеть сражения, не выбирать сторону. Разжать пальцы и отпустить старшего брата дальше идти по пути, который тот выбрал.  
Вместо этого Ларса упрямо замотал головой и только сильнее сжал руку брата.  
Вэйн поднялся. Оставшийся путь к Бахамуту они прошли молча, а у трапа их уже поджидал Сидольфус Бананса.  
Взгляд последнего был буквально прикован к плывущему мисту, собирающемуся кольцами вокруг громады дредноута.  
— Восхитительное зрелище, разве нет? — Доктор не дождался ответа, словно ни к кому конкретно не обращался. — Жемчужина Драклора. Я смотрю на все это и понимаю — лучше уже не получится.  
— Значит ли это, что Драклор сменит направление своих исследований? — уточнил Вэйн. — Медицина, возможно?  
Сидольфус рассеяно кивнул.  
— У старшего, оказывается, жена на сносях. Я стану дедом, — немного невпопад добавил он. — Удивительно. Скажи кому, что я помню об этом — не поверят. Как мало иногда нужно... Но я все равно хочу увидеть, как полетит моя малышка, как только наестся. А там дальше... Тебе Вена компанию составит, да? И этот твой белобрысый дуэт. Я бы сказал, осторожнее с ними, ну так ты уже сам не мальчик, разберешься.  
— Разберусь, — согласился Вэйн. — Мое почтение и поздравления будущему отцу.  
Доктор Бананса похлопал его по плечу и отошел чуть в сторону. Уже вслед уходящему императору, уже тише он добавил:  
— Надеюсь не придется называть новорожденного в твою честь. Если девочка будет, неловко получится...  
***  
Бахамут летел — хотя, плыл было бы более подходящим описанием — достаточно медленно. Неспешный сам по себе ход дредноута замедляла необходимость координировать передвижение с остальным флотом и весь путь к Рабанастре грозил затянуться сильнее, чем предполагал Ларса в начале.  
Куджа, скорее всего способный пролететь весь путь туда-обратно раза три без всего этого багажа, заявил, что ему душно и противно, и ушел "на крышу" дышать свежим воздухом. У остальных такой возможности не было, и все находящиеся на мостике, так же неспешно, как перемещался Бахамут, занимались делами.  
Вэйн что-то то ли объяснял, то ли приказывал Судье-Магистру Бергану вполголоса, Судья-Магистр Габрант сверял показатели мониторов с картой и какими-то своими записями, несколько судей рангом поменьше, следили за показаниями приборов.  
Глядя на них всех, Ларса просто не знал, куда себя деть. Поэтому решил выбрать самый безопасный вариант — приставать с вопросами к Габранту.  
Не то чтобы его пугал Судья-Магистр Берган, Ларса все же вырос из того возраста. Просто Вэйн не любил, когда вмешивались в его личные беседы, и... Ларса не готов был сейчас испытывать судьбу.  
— Все же мы летим очень медленно. Разве это не недостаток?  
— Только если мы будем участвовать в гонках, — отозвался Габрант, не оборачиваясь. — Для разведки и неожиданных атак Бахамут не подходит, но он для них и не предназначен. И Вы не задавали бы таких вопросов, Лорд Ларса, если бы больше внимания уделяли занятиям военным делом.  
Ларса обиженно поджал губы. Он одинаково прилежно изучал все свои уроки, но там не было ничего, что объясняло бы поведение Вэйна. Впрочем, Габрант на него не смотрел и жест остался без комментариев.  
— И мне кажется очень странным, что, хотя на Бахамуте можно разместить небольшую армию, мы летим почти пустые.  
Габрант, наконец, отложил бумаги.  
— Наша разведка подтвердила, что Розаррия предоставила со своей стороны только флот, а у Ондора все ресурсы были вложены в корабли класса истребитель. При таком раскладе подключать пехоту или кавалерию было бы ошибкой с нашей стороны. В Рабанастре сейчас достаточно Судей, чтобы сдержать возможные беспорядки, а вести военные действия на территории города мы не планируем. Решающей будет битва в небе.  
Ларса с интересом стал разглядывать бумаги, которые выпустил из рук Судья-Магистр. Как он и предполагал, это оказались отчеты разведки о передвижениях возможного противника.  
— Удивительно, как Ашелии удалось собрать столько союзников. Я имею в виду...  
— Некорректно говорить, что ей это удалось, — прервал размышления Ларсы Габрант, — только потому, что Ондор использовал ее имя. Нет ни одного свидетельства тому, что Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска участвовала в переговорах с Розаррией. Видимо, он считает, что трагический образ был полезнее для его планов. Заявление о том, что они готовы до последнего сражаться за свободу Далмаски, тоже было сделано от ее имени.  
— Я не понимаю, почему Ондор именно так решил помочь Ашелии, — Ларса задумчиво хмурился. Ему всегда казалось, что он хорошо знает правителя Буджербы, сейчас же эта уверенность таяла на глазах. — И если это все корабли, которые у них есть, то на что они рассчитывают?..  
Габрант пожал плечами. Он не был уверен в том, что Ларса в самом деле хочет услышать его мнение, несмотря на то что принц сверлил его вопросительным взглядом. Младший Солидор был в том возрасте, когда хотелось не столько знать ответы на все вопросы, сколько что твои ответы — самые верные. О мотивах Ондора можно было только гадать, как и о том, на что он надеялся, начиная эту битву. На помощь богов? На то, что Вэйна предадут свои? Что Ашелия станет идеальной убийцей, а Ларсой потом можно будет манипулировать?  
Теперь это уже не имело особого значения. Фигуры были расставлены и первые ходы сделаны.  
Бахамут неспешно плыл к Рабанастре.


	18. Глава четырнадцатая, в которой Бахамут падает.

Почти сразу Габрант поймал себя на мысли, что совершенно не помнит ход сражения. Понятно почему — и голова была не тем занята, и времени за всем наблюдать особо не было. Поэтому он не мог до конца оценить, насколько Куджа и его магия повлияли на происходящее. Но недооценить впечатление, которое произвели заклинания, летевшие с Бахамута, было сложно. Обычно магию такого уровня могли творить только круги волшебников, желательно с кристаллом-фокусом в центре, и все это мучительно медленно. И даже если такое колдовство удавалось, заклинания вовсе не походили на падающие с неба звезды, несущие с собой смерть и разрушение.  
Правда, судя по нескольким приборам, точное предназначение которых Габрант представлял себе довольно смутно, Куджа расходовал для заклинаний мист, собранный Бахамутом до этого. Но все равно, способности мага смотрелись внушительно, и теперь Судье-Магистру стало понятно, почему вокруг дредноута летало гораздо меньше аркадийских кораблей, чем должно было.  
— Странно, что Сефирота еще нет, — заметил подошедший Вэйн. В голосе императора можно было угадать беспокойство. — Я был уверен, что он из тех, кто в любой битве в первых рядах...  
— С ним что-то случилось? — Ларса удивленно посмотрел на брата, а потом перевел взгляд на Габранта.  
— Скорее всего нет. Куджа бы об этом сразу узнал, а следом и все вокруг, — Вэйн задумчиво хмурился. — Но, в то же время, не думаю, что он попросил Бальфира подвезти его, раз уж все равно по пути.  
Габрант промолчал. Ему некого было послать на поиски и даже Куджа пока что не спешил сорваться с облюбованного места снаружи. А раз сделать ничего нельзя, то и говорить не о чем.  
Может быть потом выяснится, что тот погнался за каким-нибудь чокобо особого окраса или устроил что-то еще такое же бессмысленное.  
Думать об этом не хотелось. Как и о том, сколько времени еще ждать явления принцессы народу.  
Могла бы Ашелия сейчас изменить ход сражения? Габрант тряхнул головой. Ему показалось, что на самой границе зрения он увидел, как что-то странно подрагивает. Словно он смотрит на монитор, по которому идут помехи. "Что за..."— успел подумать он, прежде чем Бахамут заметно тряхнуло.  
При том, что ни у Розаррии, ни у пиратов, ни у Буджербы не было снарядов достаточно крупных, первой мыслью Судьи-Магистра было — кто-то пошел на таран. В глазах Габранта потемнело.  
Нет, это мир вокруг заливала черная пустота, как будто он наяву оказался в одном из своих кошмаров. Вэйн рядом тоже настороженно озирался, а вот Ларса и остальные судьи пропали в клубящейся темноте. Не слышно было больше гудения двигателей Бахамута и отзвуков сражения.  
Темнота и звенящая тишина, которая почти сразу взорвалась вспышкой мутно-золотого света.  
Габрант не сразу понял, что происходит. Сознание как будто с опозданием показывало ему слайды — полупрозрачная фигура с горящими золотыми глазами, рык, который вибрацией чувствуется во всем теле, пульсирующие волны миста и Вэйн, захлебывающийся кровью, брызнувшей из распоротого горла. Единственное что успел Габрант — подхватить того, чтобы не дать упасть. А фигура уже таяла в воздухе, как и проявившаяся рядом Вена.  
Их окружало слабое золотистое сияние, запах миста и запах крови.  
— Вас, похоже, одних в принципе нельзя оставлять? — голос Куджи, медленно спустившегося к ним откуда-то сверху, звучал резко, как белоснежные вспышки его заклинаний.  
Габрант все не мог отвести глаза от Вэйна. Несмотря на кровь и довольно серьезные раны — на то, что осталось от кольчуги было страшно смотреть — тот все еще дышал, но, видимо, потерял сознание.  
— Вылечи его, ну же!  
Куджа тихонько вздохнул и опустился рядом с ними на колени.  
— У меня не очень с исцеляющей магией. Всегда думал, что это — не моя роль, — он погладил кончиками пальцев Вэйна по волосам, словно гладил котенка. — Но тут кьюрой и не обойдешься.  
— Но... но...  
— Обидно, да? Когда тебе вот так заявляют, что все, судьба, пора и подохнуть. Трагический финал от сомнительного автора, — тихие слова Куджи почти оглушали. — Но, на самом деле, Вена уже попыталась его исцелить. Видишь сколько вокруг миста? Жизнь Вэйна Карудоса Солидора сегодня должна была оборваться и, как бы мы ни старались, падать проще, чем взлетать. Правда, Вэйн еще может взлететь, если захочет... только...  
— Взлетит Неумирающий, ты это хочешь сказать?  
— Вариантов немного, — поджав губы огрызнулся Куджа. — Он из тех, у которых есть такой выбор, как у Сефирота: умереть человеком или жить дальше. Было бы желание.  
Габрант, как мог осторожно, свободной рукой снял шлем. От этого ничего не изменилось, Вэйн все также лежал у него на руках в облаке миста, как застывшая в янтаре муха. Вокруг было темно и тихо. Куда ни посмотри — только тишина и темнота.  
— Если бы Лорд Ларса тоже был тут...  
— Мне кажется, ты несколько преувеличиваешь роль этого детеныша в нашей драме, — заметил Куджа. — Вэйн относится к нему, как к своему наследнику и, технически, сейчас самое время... наследовать.  
Габрант посмотрел на Куджу взглядом, полным какой-то звериной тоски, но тот только тихо вздохнул. В такие моменты, наверное, только полные света и любви девы знали, что делать, и даже у тех получалось не всегда.  
— Это все ты виноват! Я уверена! И не думай, что можешь вот так просто от нас уйти...  
Резкий голос Ашелии Б'наргин Далмаски рассек темноту, словно меч и Габрант, вздрогнув, постарался укрыть Вэйна от этих звуков. Правда, с той стороны, откуда раздались ее слова появился Сефирот. Просто появился, словно темнота была, на самом деле, не расстилающейся пустотой, а рядами плотных занавесок.  
— Я не ухожу от вас, — небрежно бросил он не оборачиваясь. — Я иду к своей цели.  
— Слышь, ты!.. — принцесса со свитой появились в их поле зрения под звонко-возмущенный вопль Ваана. Что там мальчишка хотел добавить, было уже не важно.  
Куджа буквально взлетел со своего места, пронесся по мягкой дуге над Габрантом и Вэйном, и буквально вцепился в Сефирота, схватив того за волосы и уткнувшись лбом в его лоб.  
— Слишком долго, — с напускной строгостью побормотал он. Сефирот в ответ только улыбнулся, положив руку на его талию.  
Вежливости Ашелии хватило секунды на две.  
— Это что, Вэйн? Что с ним? — она сделала шаг ближе, но напоролась на хмурый взгляд Габранта и остановилась.  
Куджа обернулся в ее сторону.  
— Не часто видишь кого-то в состоянии ни жив, ни мертв, да? Возможно, если его разбудить или добить, то нас выкинет из этого пространства в обычный мир. Но это не точно.  
— Я ему много чего не прощу никогда, но чего-то это... — Ваан почесал в затылке — он же даже сопротивляться не сможет... Как-то это...  
Пенело от всей души отвесила ему подзатыльник. На Габранта и Вэйна она смотрела скорее, с сочувствием.  
— Второй вариант тоже пока что под вопросом, — с несколько фальшивой бодростью в голосе продолжил Куджа. — Мы можем, конечно, попробовать какой-нибудь поцелуй девы или принцессы, но...  
— Это же от превращения в жабу, — не согласился Сефирот. — Кто его превратит в жабу сейчас?  
Ашелия сердито тряхнула головой. Но, в то же время, принцесса выглядела скорее раздраженной и расстроенной, а не сердитой до бешенства.  
— А то, что все это началось после того, как усилиями вашего пернатого нам "вернулись" воспоминания о другой жизни — это удобное для сюжета совпадение? — уточнил Бальфир. — И актерский состав тут крайне показательный.  
— Удобным совпадением было бы появление личинки Синрю, которую можно было бы шустро устранить и разбежаться по домам. Сейчас уже и от полноценного пожирателя миров я бы не отказался.  
Последнюю реплику Куджи встретило согласное молчание. Удобно, когда есть осязаемый враг, которого можно победить. Или пытаться победить, предавая всему какой-то вектор.  
Вместо этого была только тишина и темнота.  
Габрант отвернулся от них всех, чтобы дальше смотреть на укутанного слабым желтоватым сиянием Вэйна. Легко было представить его в центре всего. Его битву против богов. Его непонятную дружбу со странным магом. То, что Вена, кажется, отдала всю себя, чтобы дать ему еще один шанс. Вэйн принял бы смерть не колеблясь, будь он уверен, что с его смертью все в самом деле закончится. Только вот сам Габрант не был готов к такому. Он просто не представлял себе жизни, в которой нет Вэйна Солидора. Даже в моменты, когда до рези в глазах и зубовного скрежета ненавидел его. Как можно жить без воздуха, без земли под ногами, без уверенности, что солнце взойдет на следующий день. Так же потерянно он чувствовал себя, когда еще в Ландисе понял, что все, дальше ему придется одному. Только Вэйн ни от чего не убегал. И ничего Габранту не обещал. Поэтому спрятаться за привычной злостью не получалось, и ему некого было винить, кроме себя самого.  
Не замечая того, что повторяет почти один в один недавний жест Куджи, Габрант уткнулся лбом в лоб Вэйна. В глазах почему-то щипало и он зажмурился, стараясь не слышать ничего вокруг и не видеть ничего вокруг.  
Легче не становилось. Только тише.


	19. Глава пятнадцатая, в которой могли бы убить огромного дракона, если бы он был.

Ашелия рассеянно хмурилась. Она терпеть не могла, когда ничего не происходило, когда некому было противостоять, не жалея себя и соратников. И, в то же время, воспоминания, вернувшиеся к ней с незабываемым ощущением вылитого на голову ведра холодной воды, были прекрасным свидетельством того, что в жизни правителя ожиданий и невнятных угроз было гораздо больше. И с этим новым-старым знанием ей сложно было смотреть на Аркадию и на Вэйна Солидора так же, как смотрела ее опьяненная местью за Раслера версия.  
Лемурес еще только предстояло спасти, она не хотела смотреть на императора Аркадии ни с сочувствием, ни с уважением. Но даже к благословленной небом и пустыней правительнице Далмаски не всегда судьба поворачивалась тем боком, которым хотелось бы.  
Оставалось только собрать волю в кулак и двигаться вперед.  
— Я не думаю, что дело в нем, — тихо сказала она, обращаясь к Кудже. Тревожить склонившегося над Солидором Габранта было немного неловко. — Герун вполне мог напасть, просто воспользовавшись подвернувшимся шансом, мстительный засранец, но это не похоже на оккурий. А кроме них занозой в заднице аркадийские правители сидели исключительно простым смертным.  
— У вас очень образная речь, ваше высочество, — колко заметил маг, — но зерно истины тут, конечно, есть. Все происходящее выглядит как-то... даже для ловушки бестолково.  
— Главное — мы же все еще в нашем мире, да?  
— Все еще в вашем, просто закатились, как гилы в диванные подушки, в какое-то подпространство, — Сефирот показательно огляделся. — Энергетические потоки чувствуются слабее, но они те же.  
Ашелия решила, сделать вид, что поняла, о чем он, и коротко кивнула.  
— Но вы не можете открыть вихрь, как там? Мне показалось, что Сефирот привел нас сюда через что-то подобное.  
— Показалось.  
— Да, это заклинание мне помогли составить еще там, оно работает по принципу пространственных координат, то есть перемещает не куда-то, а к кому-то. А так не знаю, куда у нас получится, если вообще получится, — Куджа поморщился. Колдовать наугад он не любил совершенно, а от мысли, что можно залететь в другой мир было совсем не по себе.  
— Мы могли бы попробовать открыть вихрь, — неожиданно подключилась к разговору Фран, — но боюсь у нас не хватит сил. Миста тут совсем мало, а запас явно нужен побольше, чем на пару боевых заклинаний.  
Ашелия на всякий случай согласно кивнула, хотя сама думала скорее о том, что воины Материи просто не пользовались никогда вихрями, надеясь то на Мога, то на примкнувших к ним воинов Спиритуса. А без должных тренировок навыка не заработаешь, как и в любой другой сфере. Все опять упиралось в то, что Вэйн Солидор в здравом уме и твердой памяти был бы им полезнее некуда.  
Она все равно попыталась, конечно. Не потому, что не доверяла себе или Фран, а потому что не могла не попробовать. Бальфир, единственный это заметивший, только закатил глаза.  
— Нам нужно всем вместе решать, — вклинился в их разговор Ваан. — Одна голова хорошо, и все такое.  
— И что ты предлагаешь? Гаркнуть погромче, что отечество в опасности?  
— А я думал, это только на рядовых действует, — уточнил Бальфир. — Строевая — это интерлюдия из истории с другими персонажами.  
— Возможно, вместо того чтобы надеяться, что нас спасут, — очень спокойно, почти напевом заметила Фран, — нам нужно понять, где наше место в мире. И вернуться туда.  
Куджа в ответ презрительно наморщил нос.  
— Я прекрасно знаю, где мое место в любом мире. И с кем.  
— Не хочу показаться слишком нахальным, но из вашего сомнительного братства больше всего опасений внушает исполнитель роли маньяка-убийцы, — Бальфир изящным жестом очертил стоящего рядом с Куджей Сефирота.  
— Можешь сильно не опасаться, исключительно в меру нахальный пират, я почти никого не убил просто ради развлечения, — Сефирот улыбнулся своей почти нормальной улыбкой. — И сжигать деревни вовсе не так весело, как можно подумать...  
Ваан тут же влез в разговор, хорохорясь и выпятив грудь.  
— Мы, как настоящие пираты и герои, все равно не позволим тебе...  
Ашелия двинула ему локтем по ребрам, не дав договорить.  
— К чему повторяться? Я уже все для себя решила, — уверенно заявила она, обращаясь не столько к Сефироту или Фран, сколько в пространство вокруг них. — Я знаю кто я. Я буду защищать свою страну и мир в ней. Потому что мир нужнее войны. И если мои друзья потеряют путь, я поведу их за собой. Не как завоеватель, а как миротворец.  
Ваан и Пенело тут же согласно закивали, а Фран и Бальфир не сговариваясь одобрительно хмыкнули. Куджа даже похлопал им, пусть и без особого энтузиазма. Диалог, на его вкус, был коротковат.  
Промолчали только братья, да Солидор, так и не соизволивший проснуться.  
— Эй, Габрант, — окликнул Куджа более знакомого ему близнеца. — А твое место где?  
Тот даже не поднял голову.  
— Мое место подле Вэйна, — почти огрызнулся Габрант. Баш, не сводивший с брата глаз и в то же время не решавшийся подойти, почему-то кивнул.  
После его слов не случилось ничего грандиозного. Тьму не пронзил ослепляющий свет, на них с ревом не набросился огромный дракон. Сефирот успел прошептать что-то, наклонившись к Кудже, а Ашелия — отозвать в сторону от них Бальфира и Фран.  
Правда, сказать им принцесса ничего не успела.  
То, как едва заметно шевельнулись пальцы в белых перчатках, заметил только Баш.  
А вот заливший все вокруг мист, словно взорвавшийся фейерверком, уже никто не пропустил.  
***  
Две вспышки в мисте, между которыми прошло не больше пары минут, Бахамут не пережил. Тяжелый дредноут, опустошенный и потрепанный флотом противников, тяжело опустился возле небольшого озера, чтобы уже никогда не подняться. По-своему, он тоже превратился — из летающего корабля, в необычный замок.  
Именно в этом замке, в наспех оборудованной зале для переговоров за огромным круглым столом и проходили мирные переговоры.  
Наверняка и падение огромного дредноута в самый разгар масштабного сражения, и эти переговоры войдут в историю. Может быть приукрашенные настолько, что превратятся в сказку, а может быть размазанные об обыденность, они станут не такими яркими и интересными, как казались в моменты, когда от миста воздух гудел и отсвечивал золотом.  
А сейчас, в настоящем, принцесса Ашелия Б'наргин Далмаска жестикулировала, говоря что-то, и сурово хмурила брови, когда взгляд ее падал на Халима Ондора. Тот хмурился, не понимая, что Солидоры сделали с его маленькой девочкой, и не догадываясь, что та говорит с ним из своего будущего.  
За ее спиной Баш Фон Ронсенберг изображал опору и надежду новой власти, убедительно играя привычную роль.  
Вэйн Солидор слушал принцессу и улыбался, как довольный кот, иногда наклоняя голову, чтобы спрятать за волосами золотые всполохи в глазах. Император Аркадии почти ничего не говорил, по привычке решив все до начала переговоров. Просто наслаждался тем, как меняется расстановка сил с каждым колким аргументом.  
По его левую руку Судья-Магистр Габрант стоял свидетельством непоколебимой мощи Судейства Аркадии, все еще поддерживающей Дом Солидор. Как и положено надежной опоре — стоял неподвижно, если не считать моментов, когда украдкой касался рукой чужого плеча, незаметно убеждаясь, что Вэйн — настоящий и живой — все еще здесь.  
Представитель Роззарии, который, возможно, был одним из Маргрейсов, а возможно не был, но точно не был АльСидом Маргрейсом, слушал с вежливо-скучающим видом кого-то, кому обещали кровавый поединок, а вместо этого показывают конкурс на лучший букет. Или, наоборот, кто разберет, что прячется в прищуренных глазах и за безмятежной улыбкой.  
Сефирот наблюдал за ними сверху, расположившись на перекрестье перекрытий. Люди слишком редко смотрели вверх, даже когда помнили, что некоторые умеют летать.  
Никакой особой цели он не преследовал, и до чего договорятся внизу было не слишком интересно, но за пределами залы было еще больше шума, толкотни и бесполезного мельтешения. К тому же, Сефироту нравилось находиться над сильными мира сего. И что Куджа лежал на нем, уткнувшись носом в основание шеи и делал вид, что дремлет, тоже нравилось.  
— Я думал, тебе будет интересно присоединиться к ним и их игре во власть.  
Куджа издал в целом отрицательно окрашенный звук. После чего приоткрыл один глаз и добавил:  
— Если мне захочется послушать изящную ложь и погрузиться в мир фантазий, я лучше схожу в театр.  
— Хорошо, — не стал спорить Сефирот. До тех пор, пока Куджа не цитировал одну и ту же пьесу по шесть раз на дню, его совершенно все устраивало. Особенно когда тонкие перья щекотали нос, а голоса снизу можно было считать равномерным, ничего не значащим фоном. Куджа довольно поерзал и снова уткнулся в него носом.  
— А чего бы тебе хотелось? — все же спросил он спустя какое-то время.  
Принцесса внизу закончила свою речь и Ондор угрюмо подбирал слова для ответа.  
— Насладиться всеми благами Аркадии для начала, — на этот раз Куджа не стал открывать глаза. — За счет Вэйна, конечно же. А потом... Не знаю. Роззария тоже выглядит забавно. Можно будет на все посмотреть и все попробовать. А потом еще есть эта непонятная нормальная, скучная жизнь. Чем бы она ни была.  
Сефирот тихо рассмеялся.  
В словах Куджи вторым дном можно было услышать самое главное — в их распоряжении был весь мир и все время этого мира. Они могли делать все, что хотели.


	20. Эпилог. Уверенная неуверенность в будущем.

Габрант не любил отчеты, в которых говорилось о слухах, сплетнях и других реакциях общественности на происходящее в Аркадии и за ее пределами. Ненадежные, иногда противоречащие сами себе отчеты, из которых сложно было сделать внятные выводы. И с самого утра эта нелюбовь сражалась в смертельной схватке с желанием видеть Вэйна Солидора как можно чаще. Последнее одержало сокрушающую победу, и теперь Судья Магистр пересказывал собранные подчиненными данные императору Аркадии.  
— По предварительным подсчетам, нам потребуется еще около года для того, чтобы свести к нулю все финансовые отношения Аркадии с Буджербой на государственном уровне. Первое время уменьшение поставок магицита будут компенсировать запасы Драклора. Сидольфус Бананса гарантирует, что альтернативные источники энергии полностью заменят магицит во всех ключевых энергетических узлах в Аркадисе. Согласно предварительным расчетам, потребление магицита сократится как минимум на восемьдесят процентов. Остальное мы сможем обеспечить внутренними ресурсами и партнерством с Далмаской.  
Вэйн, стоявший у окна и смотревший на город внизу, только кивнул. Вторая крайне неприятная новость для Маркиза Ондора. Конечно, у Буджербы еще останется Бальфонхейм и несколько коммерческих контрактов, но цены на магицит упадут, а вместе с ними и уменьшится и влияние Халима на соседние страны. Согласно теории одного из сыновей Сидольфуса, с разрушением Сан Криста магициты начнут терять свои свойства, и пусть на это может уйти несколько сотен лет, Аркадия будет готова к этому моменту.  
— Кроме этого активно обсуждается неожиданное восстановление Далмаски в правах независимого королевства, как и то, что мы оказываем новой королеве финансовую поддержку на условиях, выгодных обеим сторонам. Некоторые сторонники сопротивления считают, что Аркадия должна выплачивать репарации, однако таких немного. Розаррия официально устранилась. Султан Маргрейс выслал Ашелии письмо с поздравлениями, Баш обещал мне его копию с ближайшим надежным посыльным. С поздравлениями Маргрейсов с официальной коронацией Вы, полагаю, уже ознакомились.  
Упомянутое письмо, точнее вскрытый конверт с гербовой печатью Маргрейсов лежал на столе среди других бумаг. Будет ли у разведки возможность прочитать его, сейчас сказать было сложно. Вэйну, в отличие от Ашелии, не нужны были советы в том, как общаться с султаном. Да и не сказать, чтобы Габрант думал увидеть среди цветастых вычурных фраз, характерных для официальных писем роззарийцев, что-то интересное или откровенное. Для Розаррии эта партия была сыграна.  
— Активнее всего обсуждается дальнейший альянс, разумеется. Многие считают, что заключенный союз — только прелюдия и вскоре будет объявлено о вашей помолвке. С Ашелией.  
Габрант сам не знал, зачем добавил ее имя.  
— В самом деле? — уточнил Вэйн не оборачиваясь. — Несмотря на очевидный мезальянс?  
Габрант невидящим взглядом уставился в свои записи, мысленно представляя, как он находит человека, который пустил в народ эту "новость", и медленно выжимает из него всю душу.  
— В таком союзе можно найти плюсы для обеих сторон, — уклончиво ответил он наконец. Сплетники из благородных домов Аркадиса твердили, что Ашелия, оценившая богатство и благополучие Империи, сделает все, чтобы заполучить возможность распоряжаться хотя бы его частью. В Далмаске ехидно обсуждали, насколько их замечательная новая правительница похожа на Короля Династий, и как любой правитель может только мечтать о такой жене и детях, которых она способна ему подарить. Некоторые всерьез говорили о том, что в их союзе соединится Король Династий прошлого с Королем Династий настоящего. В итоге Габрант сказал только: " Все обсуждают ваших возможных наследников".  
— Мой наследник — Ларса, — напомнил Вэйн. — А тот, кто будет напоминать о наследниках Ее величеству, несомненно, рискует остаться без своих.  
— Принцесса уже вступала в политический брак, — напомнил Габрант.  
— Одного раза вполне достаточно, — немного рассеяно не согласился Вэйн. В Аркадии выходить замуж по-расчету было не принято, представители благородных домов, а за ними и менее удачливые жители империи предпочитали расчеты в других областях.  
Как было принято в Ландисе, Габрант уже почти не помнил.  
Да и не важно.  
Он тихо закрыл папку с отчетами, неслышно положил ее на стол. Вэйн все еще смотрел в окно, постукивая пальцами в белых перчатках по стеклу. Иногда его в отражении по его глазам пробегала тонкая паутинка золотистых всполохов, которая почти сразу гасла, когда Вэйн моргал.  
Габрант невольно вспомнил холодные звериные глаза Сефирота — неестественную смесь зеленого и голубого с узкими вертикальными зрачками, и то, как окрашивались в кроваво-красный глаза впадавшего в транс Куджи. Оставалось только гадать, станут ли глаза Вэйна со временем золотыми или будут мерцать всполохами миста только в особые моменты. Но какими бы они не оказались, Габрант не сомневался, что для него они останутся самыми пронзительными из всех. И самыми красивыми.  
— Можно сделать официальное заявление, касательно данного вопроса, но, скорее всего, слухи не прекратятся, пока не будет заключен хотя бы один брак. Можно воспользоваться этой неопределенностью для того, чтобы оценить интерес третьих сторон.  
Вэйн обернулся. Теперь они стояли неприлично близко друг к другу.  
— Это официальная рекомендация Девятого бюро?  
Габрант почувствовал мучительное желание покраснеть и сделать шаг назад, но пересилил себя. Вместо этого он смотрел Вэйну в глаза и старался не моргать, впервые ругая себя за то, что не надел шлем.  
— Это неофициальное мнение внешней и внутренней разведки, — уточнил Габрант. — Если вы не планируете сделать кому-то предложение в ближайшее время, разумеется.  
Вэйн качнул головой, не столько соглашаясь, сколько давая понять, что услышал. Ответил он не сразу.  
— Мне давно не говорят в лицо "нет", Габрант. От этого становится все сложнее спрашивать, в надежде услышать искренний ответ. Особенно когда речь идет о том, что касается лично меня.  
Габрант ждал другого ответа, но, в то же время, не удивился. Он стал замечать — позволил себе замечать — одиночество Солидоров относительно недавно. Не только от Вэйна, от Ларсы тоже люди держались на почтительном расстоянии. Из вежливости, из страха, из уважения — нашлась бы тысяча причин. Даже сенаторы, игравшие с Солидорами в кошки-мышки ровно до тех пор, пока Вэйн не показал всем, кто тут хищник, делали это с уважительного расстояния. Вынуждая, ставя ловушки, выворачивая законы, но никогда не напрямую, не в лицо. Габрант не мог представить себя на месте кого-то, кому бояться на прямую сказать что-то сложнее “здравствуйте”. Да что там, иногда ему казалось, что вся его жизнь состоит из чужих "нет". И в то же время, он понимал, что честное "нет" дороже любого вынужденного согласия.  
Это понимание вовсе не помогало ему разобраться в своих запутанных чувствах. Только добавляло смятения в и так переполненное сердце, которое иногда, казалось, вот-вот лопнет, не справившись. И все же, его глупое жадное сердце толкало его вперед и требовало все больше. Не просто стоять рядом, глядя в чужие глаза, а сделать еще один шаг.  
И раз уж Вэйн считает, что его вопрос будет звучать приказом, Габрант спросит сам. Если найдет слова или, может быть, попросит Куджу написать ему прочувствованный монолог. Не сегодня, но уже скоро, потому что с каждой минутой промедления все сложнее даже дышать.  
А пока Габрант поцеловал руку в белой перчатке, и улыбнулся, и встал гораздо ближе, чем позволяли любые приличия. Что бы Вэйн ни захотел делать дальше — смотреть на город, размышлять о будущих женихах Ашелии Далмаски, планировать новую войну или писать ответное письмо Султану Маргрейсу — Габрант будет рядом, будет его надежной опорой. Не потому, что того требует долг, а потому что так хочет его глупое переполненное сердце.  
Они так и стояли, запутавшись друг в друге. А потом Вэйн захотел поцеловать Габранта. И поцеловал.

**Author's Note:**

> У меня не так много любимых парингов в серии Финал Фентези, но Сефирот/Куджа тут на особом месте. Когда они впервые появились в одной игре я просто не поверила своему счастью, честно. В этом паринге одна из моих любимых динамик - когда персонажи выросли из одной "почвы", но при этом получились по-разному. Два живых оружия, скорее созданных, чем рожденных, безумными и бессердечными учеными. Но для разных целей, но по разному воспитанных. Вот бы про них писало больше людей.


End file.
